A Story from Sons of Anarchy the other Teller a Daughter of Anarchy
by doing this since 13
Summary: most people talk about family or respect or brotherhood or hate. they don't know the meaning of these words. most of my life I grew up not knowing my mom or dad sure I knew people who looked after me but no one with my last name Teller? but when I turned 18 I was patch into a family. tho most think it's a dumb idea because there criminals. my family was Called the Sons of Anarchy.
1. Chapter 1 part 1 the begging

Hello people. i am new to this online writing but not knew to making stories so this first one is based on the Fx tv show Sons of Anarchy. note one it will have a OC. note 2 unless something happens to me i will finished what i started. u won't see nothing else from me till i am done with this. i hope you enjoyed. as they said in one of my favorite games the show must go on.

chapter 1 part one.

most people talk about family or respect or brother hood or hate. they don't no the meaning of these words. most of my life i grew up not knowing my mom or dad sure i knew people who looked after me but no one with my last name Teller? but when i turned 18 i was patch into a family. those most think it's a dumb idea because there criminals. my family was Called the Sons of Anarchy. for this family i killed lied and stole for them. anything to keep my brothers alive. but you wanna no something? those outsiders where really upset because i am a Women. my Name is Eva teller. this is my Story.

I came into a small town in California called charming. could feel eyes all on me. was it because my patch on my cut a reaper? i was told by my former president.  
that charming was home to SAMCRO. other known as Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Originals. the mother chatter. i was told i was born here.  
so i drove up on my motorcycle to Auto shop called. Teller-Morrow garage. it was a nice old school shop. no robot arms or anything extra that in today's world that is not needed.

I parked up next to some other bikes. and i saw man with a Mohawk called out the names Jax and Clay. then I saw about 3 guys all wearing the cut of a Reaper. one with black hair came up to me and grabs my cut saying. where did you get this Cut? I pushed him away from me snapping at him saying. you no better then to grab A cut ass ho.

then a young Fit man with blonde hair comes out with a much older man with gray hair. the Gray hair man said to me. who are you? there is no female Sons. i told him yeah you'r right but my cut says Daughter of Anarchy. and i was told i am from here and who patched me in broke that by law said samcro would understood. the young blonde man told the man with black hair to let me go he called him Tigs. he said to me Sup name is Jackson teller but people call me Jax and you?

end of chapter one part one of the other teller the Daughter of Anarchy


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

last time on the other teller a Daughter of Anarchy  
rode up to a shop called teller morrow automotive garage  
hi, my name is Jackson teller and you?

I told the man named Jax my name is Eva teller. the man with gray hair. Eva? Jax told the man with a Mohawk to called a woman  
named Gamma he called him Juice. Jax said let's go inside follow me to our chapel. we walked into a hotel bar building next to Teller/Morrow inside I saw a young guy with a patch holder saying Prospect.

we came inside the chapel Jax sat in a chair left to one in the middle at the end of the long redwood table I sat in an unmarked chair. we made small talked he asked when was I patch in. I told him at 18. he said where? I said a chatter in Canada it was destroyed tho. Did I ask any kids? Did he say yeah I have a baby on the way by ex-wife named windy you?

I said nope. plus I like girls so yeah. he just laughs he was going to ask about my chatter but then a tall lady somewhere in her early to late 50s walked in she had black hair with blonde streaks in her hair she comes up to Jax and kisses him on his cheek saying hi baby. she looks at me confuse a Female? she said. so when did we start letting chicks in?

I told her listen, lady, I have my full patch I am a member I don't care what some old lady says I am not your run of the old chick. got a problem with me then bite me. annoying broad. Jax just busted out laughing Jax stops laughing and tells the lady to sit down Mom. I looked at her. so this is gemma?

jax talking to me says Eva tell her your name. I did as he said and say Eva teller. gemma just looks in shock. she was going to speak up but then the door fly's open the man I saw earlier with grey hair. saying I taught I remember that name Gemma its. jax says who? Clay. Gemma says to me. Eva my beautiful baby girl. I and Jax say in union Huh?

Clay sits down in his chair. and says Jax Eva is your baby sister. during the Mayans war, she was supposedly kidnapped we look everywhere remember Jax? you were about 13 it was about 2 years before JT died. Jax. says in shook holy shit. I do remember you. Gemma comes up to me and kisses my cheeks saying my girl my beautiful baby girl. saying you were only 3 but look at u now a grown woman.

I teared up saying. mama I hugged her and pressed my forehead against hers. Jax hugged me. then he says. it's like 8:00 pm. yo Eva wanna ride with me to the store I am picked up some Cigs and a coke. I say back to him sure. we go outside and get on our bikes and head to A Conner store.  
we enter the store and Jax's grabs a coke I grab a bag of peanuts as we get ready to leave we here a boom me and Jax go outside and see smoke and together say oh shit. end of chapter 1 part 2 now for chapter 2 here we go with this shit.


	3. Chapter 2 here we go with this shit

so this is chapter 2. before I start this is based on the SOA show but I am going to change quite A lot. as you read u will understand if there are any questions then ask. anyhow like I said before the show must Go on.

last time you might have missed: my name is Eva teller. I have a baby on the way by my ex-wife named windy. I have my full patch I am a member.  
Gemma says to me. Eva my beautiful baby girl. I and Jax say in union Huh? Jax Eva is your baby sister. during the Mayans war, she was supposedly kidnapped

Sons of Anarchy the other Teller A daughter of Anarchy chapter 2 Oh shit. early The next morning me Clay Jax Tig and Bobby went to SAMCRO'S  
Guns where-house as we pulled up we met a Sheriff there. Clay saying to the Sheriff what the hell happen Trammel? the man named Trammel looked rather worried.

Trammel replying to Clay. shit Clay was dose it look like? someone hit your where-house but whoever did it took all the Aks.  
Jax Shit Laroy already paid for those Guns. Trammel wait, people, there's more. Clay saying there is now?  
we all walked to a seller Door Trammel then pulls a hatch door open. we Saw two dead Mexican women burns all on their bodies.

Clay. saying out loud Shit! Tig talking to himself O man O man. I looked over at Him seeing his face reaction I asked. what did u do Tig?  
Tig Repelling to me. I put my seeds into them. Me Replying back Ewww Bobby overhearing tigs says, Jesus Christ.  
Jax who is smoking sees a deputy Truck getting near us. he then goes up Trammel hands him about 300$ telling him. get fired on board called the Gangster Hotline Tell Laroy we well set a meet.

the Deputy comes over to the house, of course, your here. Bobby saying back to him why are you hear Hale? the Deputy known as Hale replied back  
to do u think? where right next to charming everyone from there can see the smoke.

Clay talking to Jax as we get ready to get on our bikes here  
take my Gun put two in the back of my head. Jax replied back to him it ain't easy being King.  
Clay saying back to him you Remember that.

opening theme. to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no  
thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and  
cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye.

later back at the clubhouse, everyone but me was inside the chapel inside the chapel  
Clay talking to everyone inside the chapel OK people we have everyone hear but Opie first thing we take care of is Eva her Charter was Destroyed. she looking to become a Full member of SAMCRO. she has nowhere to Go so Pros and Cons?

Tigs replied to clay Nay she's a Female there are no females in Sons of Anarchy. Bobby Replied. I, she is already a Full member Ben doing this since 18 her Charter Voted her in. Juice replied I say why the hell Not the more members we have the better.

A man with an Irish accent nay. who is she? what's her story? I only saw her earlier today  
A much older heavy Set man is she Really JT kid?

clay yes she has a birthmark that Gemma confirmed last night she is Eva. So where's your Vote Piney?  
the heavy set Man called Piney Replied I. if she's John Kid and has already Ben patched in how can we just turn her away?

Jax replied I she is my sister I trust her. Clay replied I Say I, 5 to 2 she's in Juice go get her to bring her inside  
Juice comes outside and tells me to come inside. before I got my verdict I spoke out.

I know it's unorthodox but . for this family I killed lied and stole. anything to keep my brothers in Canada alive.  
I would do this for any of you. Jax said to me. Eva takes the cut off I only need one thing from you, sis.

I did as I was asked and Jax hands me patches that said SAMCRO and a Bottom Rocket that said California and he said to me welcome to SAMCRO little sis. I teared up with Joy.

Clay talking to everyone in the Room. now that. that is over let's talk about are Wetback problems  
Hale is guarding over are burnt down Warehouse we have two dead female bodies with Tigs special sauce in them  
and Alvarez took are Guns that we already sold to the one 9ers.

Jax replied. Juice hacked into the whorehouse records see if u can't find some where-house owned  
by any Mexicans, I know its a stretch so look in Stockton look for anything that was recently moved in.

Juice I am on it. I spoke up. OK while Juice dose that we Get that Prospect out at the Bar to dig some bodies up  
we Staged a murder in one place. I was Cut off by tigs. he said. are we skip your dumb plan and just force the Wetback King to tell us.

Jax replied to him. no that's a dumb idea brain before bullets ass-ho and what about the warehouse? Clay replied to Jax you and Eva go get Opie on bored she's going with you. so she can meet him.

Jax replied back. I don't know Clay he's leaning right these days. Clay replied back. I don't care we need him  
he will lean whatever way we need him too. that's final. he hit wack his Gable down. end of chapter 2 here we go with this shit.


	4. Chapter 3 Another day in the Life

OK before we start sorry for the spelling in some places. also, any reviews would be helpful  
now this chapter well have lots of action. Also, you will see what Eva see for now on if she's not in the room then you won't know what's going on. so let's start. Last time on the other Teller a Daughter of Anarchy.  
Clay replied I Say I, 5 to 2 she's in. I did as I was asked and Jax hands me patches that said SAMCRO and a Bottom Rocket that said California and he said to me welcome to SAMCRO little sis.

lets. talk about are Wetback problems

Hale is guarding over are burnt down Warehouse we have two dead female bodies with Tigs special sauce in them  
and Alvarez took are Guns that we already sold to the one 9ers.

the other Teller a Daughter of Anarchy. chapter 3. Another day in the life.

me and Jax were on our bikes to go see a member named Opie but halfway there  
we see a Trucker has crashed his body was hanging half outside the window a Crowd has gather.

I and Jax got off our bikes and got closer to see if he was OK Jax said to the Crowd. why are you people just staring? help him Eva get up on the hood I will push from the inside. I got on the Truck and Jax pushed from his legs one of the Crowd watchers helped me bring him down off the hood to some paramedics.  
as Jax got out of the truck he sees a Little baggy  
and grabs it then comes up to me when we out of sight he shows me what he found.

Jax says to me look at this. I replied back. is that crank? if it could be called that I taught we didn't sell that shit.  
Jax replied back yeah it is and we don't it has to be Darby. where going to have to visit the hospital. as he was talking  
he was cut off someone called his cell phone. after the call.

Opening Thame. to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life

out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no  
thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and  
cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye.

he said Shit my Ex-wife just gave birth. I replied back huh? I taught she had another 10 weeks?  
Jax replied back she does shes was high and had to have an emergency C-section Mom is there right now. I gotta go there.  
I replied back OK you go I will deal with the Opie thing and while you're there see if u can find out who sold that trucker Crank

we split off Jax went to the Hospital and I continue to Opie's house as I pulled up I saw a barred man with are Cut on talking to a woman with long black Hair and I could over hair them she said to him Opie you said you were done with this life think of your family.  
Opie Replied back to her. Donna, I am doing this for our kids our family we have bills.  
she replied back what about your Job at the Saw mile?  
your boss called he said if you keep missing work you might lose your job.  
he replied back I am not like your brother and father Donna  
I can't go chopping wooding 9 to 5 I earn with the Club.

she stormed off mad. Opie then looks at me. you must Be Eva. Jax told me about you. you might not remember this.  
but your mom use to have me and Jax babysit when you were little nice to have you back. I replied back thanks Ope hay you just give me the bag I'll take it back with me u don't need to deal with this shit right now.

Opie replied back to me. You can't clay would have my balls.  
I replied back to him. bring your kid by a little latter to the Hospital get papers I will cover for you.  
Opie then hand me a bag with explosives in it. he said to me Eva do u know what to do with this?  
I replied back yup. as I hop back on my bike I got a phone called from clay I answered.

Clay on phone: hay Eva were at a dinner waiting on Darby Jax informed us you two found Crank while helping A trucker?  
I replied back over the Phone yup if you can call it that.  
Clay replied back on the phone OK come meat us here he then got off the phone a little time later at the dinner Jax Bobby Clay Juice and Tigs where there  
I walked up to them saying hay people how it go Jax?

Jax replied back I found the sons of bitch's who gave here that shit and I whipped there asses.  
Bobby added his two cents in and said. he jammed a pool stick on one oft here balls  
I replied back. nice. Juice said to me I found there where-house with are guns in them.

Darby and one of his lackeys walked in and sat down at our table.  
Darby said to clay. What the hell clay I heard some of my guys got beat up what the hell did  
they do? Jax replied back to him. they sold Crank to my pregnant Ex-wife I said Darby so we found this bullshit you called crank in a truck on a High way in charming so anything u wanna add on?

he replied back to us both oh Jax I am sorry about your little family and who are you a cheerleader?  
Jax went to grab Darby but his Lackey stopped him but I Punch Darby in the lipped.  
Clay replied to Darby. that Cheerleader as you put it is my step Daughter a member of our club and  
make one more remark about my VP family and you won't make it out of charming Alive.

Darby Replied the Devil wants in and he will get in  
Jax replied to Darby if wanted an H-trade we would have one  
Bobby added on. we don't.

after Darby Left. Clay speaking to all of us told Juice and Bobby to go back to the Clubhouse  
while he and Tigs go talk to the angry Black guy, and for  
me and Jax to go see if the Prospect was done

Later with the Prospect at a cemetery

Jax talking to the Prospect. Sack you Done?  
Sack replied. yeah, let's go.

Later that night at the club House I was in my hotel Room getting Geared up  
I pulled a bulletproof Vest over my C-up and put my hear in a Ponytail  
Grab my Knife and put it in its Hostler and put my 9MM in my Cut.

Later that night I met with Jax and Half sack and we put 15 rounds into SUV with one of the dead bodies.  
Sack got from cemetery laying on the Ground and one in The SUV. And Jax Tagged Something in Blood on the window I think it was Mayan.

After that, we went to the where-house Juice found out about  
and surprised we found Mayans there Jax said for me him and Clay to sneak around  
and for Bobby Tig and Chibs to go the other way Jax put a Cover over himself acting like he was a Hobo

a Mayan comes up him talking trash But Jax Socked him in the jaw knocking him down Clay said for him to kill him but Jax refused  
So I Shot him in the heart A person came from Around A Coner and Aim a Gun At Jax  
I Jumped in front of Him taking 3 Gun Shots to the Vest Another in a Truck try to drive off but  
Tigs jumped on the back of the truck and shot two rounds into the back of the drivers head.

I set the Bomb in the where-House we put the truck and Mayans inside the Where house  
turns out the guy who Shot at Jax but hit me was Darby guy whisker we just left him out for everyone to see like a message I then set off the Bomb Boom.

Later that night at the hospital I saw my nephew for the first time he was so Tiny  
I cried a little and I was upset with his mom Jax was right beside me.

Then I heard a women's Voice say. I am sorry Jax.  
only family are welcome in here.

Jax replied back. this my Baby sister Eva come one you Remember her Tara.  
Tara replied Eva? you gotta be kidding me. it's Ben Ages.

I Replied back. yeah sure, I am going Home to clean up.

end of Chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 Get that Carny

Last time this happen  
Clay replied I Say I, 5 to 2 she's in. Shit, my Ex-wife just gave birth. I replied back huh? I taught she had another 10 weeks? Jax replied back she does shes was high and had to have an emergency C-section

Darby said to clay. What the hell clay I heard some of my guys got beat up what the hell did  
they do? Jax replied back to him. they sold Crank to my pregnant Ex-wife I said Darby so we found this bullshit you called crank in a truck on a High way in charming so anything u wanna add on?

he replied back to us both oh Jax I am sorry about your little family and who are you a cheerleader?  
Clay replied to Darby. that Cheerleader as you put it is my step Daughter a member of our club and  
make one more remark about my VP family and you won't make it out of charming Alive.

turns out the guy who Shot at Jax but hit me was Darby guy whisker  
we just left him out for everyone to see as a message  
I then set off the Bomb Boom.

Now for the chapter.

A couple of weeks later,  
I was sleeping in my bed in the club's hotel then I heard a knock I open my Eyes in  
then Jax walked in with a Manuscript. and toss it down on my bed and told me it was from dad.

I read the title and first part of it. it said  
The Life and Death of SAMCRO how the Sons of Anarchy lost there way.  
For My sons, Thomas, who is already at peace. And Jackson, May he never know this life of Chaos. and for my Daughter, Eva where ever you are I just want you to no that daddy is Sorry.

Sometimes things start with a good idea. You realize there is a need and you come up with an answer to that need. Other times things just begin. The Sons of Anarchy was the name I came up with in 8th grade. at that time I Stop reading and looked at my older brother and said.

what is this about Jackson?

Opening Thame  
to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no  
thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and  
cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye

Jax replied back to me. Dad made it around the time he died.  
I tried talking to mom she just pushed it to the side. I taught u should know about it  
I found it while cleaning the Storage. I Found a pitcher of us as well.

he then Shows me a pitcher of me when I was 1 Jax must have Ben 11 and Thomas I don't know like 4  
I had a little hair on my head wearing all white Jax was holding me and Thomas was poking at me.  
I Just smiled at the pitcher. I told Jax. I should get ready after all Fun town Today.

Later at a visiting carnival called Fun town, me and Jax Tigs and bobby and half sack  
were at this Dunking Game. you no the type toss a ball at a target hit it someone falls into water.  
now me personally wish A cute older women was getting Dunk not so fat smelly clown.  
but hey it was something  
but dude just had to mouth off called the guys but buddy's  
I laughed but then he called me a girl scout so I Toss a ball at his head hitting him in the face knocking him into the water  
and tigs and Sack pushed him down, again and again, every time he tried to get out.

as for me and Jax our mom and clay walked off we ran into A tall man who said.  
Clay, it's nice seeing you here.  
Clay replied back Elliott it's good seeing you here too.

a Young Girl no younger than 13 was talking to her me and said.  
Mom please just one more ride.  
Her mom replied back. Tristen Nowhere fin to Eat.

I and Jax gave her the rest of our Tickets.  
her mom said to us you don't have to Jax  
and you are?

my mom replied to me.  
oh, this Eva my Youngest isn't she beautiful Karen?

Karen replied back. Eva? O wow she pauses for a second then  
said she is happy for Gemma then her and Elliott and their daughter let us Be.

My mom and Clay where talking couldn't hear everything but  
I did hear a booth and a Hand? I just brushed it to the side.  
then Clay picked her up and walked off.

then juice walked up to us and said.  
Chibs is back with the Guns and a new price.  
Jax replied OK go tell clay. and tell McKeavey  
we well see him tonight.

latter that night after the Shipments came and everything was taken care of.  
I was sitting outside The Teller-Morrow office when Elliott came up to me saying  
is Clay around? I could see on his face he was Upset and desperate.

I told him yeah follow me he follows me into the office as we passed  
by my mom who was leavening we stop in front of Clay and Jax  
I Said to Clay. Elliott wants to tell you something.

Elliott said to Clay. I need your help with finding someone bad.  
Clay replied. huh?  
Jax said to him. who and why?

Elliott replied to Jax. my little girl Jackson  
Tristen. I asked him what about her?  
Elliott, he replied back. she was Raped at the carnival  
by one of those filthy Corny's

Jax replied back Jesus Christ.  
I just stood there mad balling my fist up  
Clay said to him. Shit, Elliott, I understand but do you know what you're asking?

Elliott replied back I Am no dumb Clay my family was here way before your club  
got into town I no what I am asking  
just don't kill him bring him before me.

Clay replied back. OK but if we do this you have to kill him  
no losses ends got it? Elliott. OK got it  
Vote on it or whatever but let me know.

After Elliott left  
the Next morning someone knocked at my door.  
I said come in. it was my mom.

Gemma said to me. you up Baby?  
I replied back yes mother.  
Gemma Replied back. OK Good I am so happy to have back in my life  
I was so scared when you went missing and shortly after your brother Thomas died  
I am just happy to see your face love. I also wanted to tell you the club is waiting in the chapel  
for church

I replied back OK mom.  
after she left I got up and put my Jeans and shoes on  
I checked my Cut and made sure I left my Gun in it.  
then I opened my door and headed for the Chapel.

As I walked in the chapel everyone was looking at Clay confuse.  
Tig asked Clay. why are we here Clay? I then Sat in my chair  
then Clay Explain to everyone Elliott asked to find the Guy who raped Tristen.

Tigs replied to Clay. why should we Care? like really  
what have the Oswald done for us lately?

Bobby replied to Tig. she was 13 have a heart  
I then said. not only was she 13 but this happen in  
our town by fucking strangers what if this shit happens again? by the same pigs  
because we decided not to nip this in the but now?

Clay said. Eva is right this is our town  
Elliott came to us because he trusted us to bring this son of a bitch down.  
now I don't know about but you but I respect that the town trusts us more then the cops  
lets vote this who's in for helping Elliot.

Tigs no Chibs I juice I, Bobby, I  
Me I Jax I Clay I.  
Clay said to us. 6 to 1 we help now what do we no?

Juice replied to Clay. as I came up to Jax and Eva I saw some of Darby guys  
Clay replied to Juice Good Jax and Eva try to talk to Gemma about talking to Elliott Wife.  
for more information, while they're doing that Juice talk to Wayne about Darby boys see if he  
can Shine some light about witch one of his Guys we should be looking for.

Clay Slam his Gable down.  
I and Jax went looking for our mom  
so we went to her house.

as we walked up to her house Jax got a phone call  
after the call ended Jax told me hale is rounding up members  
who were at fun town and Juice found info on a Yates member of Darby's crew  
Jax said he going to go looking for him he going to talk to Darby with Chibs.

I knocked on my mom's front door.  
she opens it and smiled at me and said.  
hello, baby why are you here?

I replied back. the club needs to talk to Elliott wife  
about there daughter being raped  
our better yet is she still at the hospital?

Gemma Replied I believe So  
How about we go there together and you  
sneak in her room while I keep Karen busy.

I replied back. OK mom

Later that night at the Hospital  
As for me and my mom were going to the  
the room we ran into hale.

Hale says to me.  
We need to talk I tried to find  
you Earlier today just who are you?

I replied back. Eva Teller my mom is Gemma  
dad John my two older  
brothers Jackson and Thomas.

Hale replied back Teller? Gemma is  
this your girl who went  
messing all the years ago?

Gemma replied to him. Yes.

as my mom and hale where talking  
Karen walked by us and start saying  
Why are you here hale my daughter  
done asking questions? as the 3 of them  
were talking I sneaked Away and into Tristen Room.

I saw her on the bed laying down texting  
when she saw me she told me. my mom  
told me to text her if someone came in the room

I replied back it's OK I know what you're going through  
so I am here to talk if you want to?

She replied back. how could you know  
what I went through? I don't need any  
pity bullshit.

I replied back louder when I was 11  
I was touched so don't give me  
that tough girl crap she replied back.  
you were? what happened?

I replied back. where I was when I was little I was walking  
home where these two big kids comer me and one tried  
to lift my skirt up and the other touched my chest but I kicked them  
both between the legs.

She then laughs at that part and asked  
what happened to them after  
you kicked them.

So I told her I killed them.  
she replied back. at How?  
why not tell the cops?

I replied back. well, their dad was a man  
in power and he could just pay them off but man and women who brought me up  
had a couple of guns wanna see the one I killed them with?

she replied. you still have it?

I reach into my Cut and pulled out my 9mm  
pistol and show her I told her. I caught them both  
picking on someone I knew and punched one.  
so like hotheaded boys they chased me I let them corner me then shot  
them both in the head one in the face the other in his forehead I had this Gun ever since  
the question is do you want the Son of a bitch who raped you to pay the price I will kill him for you Tristen.

She replied back. y.. ye Yes Eva kill him then send  
me a pitcher I will make sure no one sees and  
I won't tell anyone what happened to you.

I replied back. OK so who did this to you?

She replied back. the fat one  
at the Dunk Game.

I Called Jax on my Phone and told him. also told him  
I want to see him died so tried to wait for me I step into  
the Hallway and pulled my mom to the side and told her what happen  
but hale over herd I then ran outside and stab two of his tires with my  
combat knife Later that night I walked up to see Elliott fin to end the Fat bastards  
life looked like he was fin to cut off his balls but he then stops and told Clay Sorry then left.

Clay said to Jax. OK VP Do it.  
Jax replied back. what are we doing here Clay?  
Clay replied back. Jax were using this for blackmail so we can get the Gun business off the Ground  
and keep our pipeline.

while they were talking I put some rubber gloves on so  
only Elliott prints are on the knife I then took the knife from Clay and took the  
Guys balls off I then took a pitcher of it.

Jax said to me. what the hell Eva?  
Tig asked me why I took a pitcher.

I replied to Jax first. he Raped a 13-year-old  
I can Give two fucks how you feel Jackson and Tig I did that for the girl  
you wouldn't understand.

Later that night I Sent the pitcher to Tristen  
and went to see my nephew and me and Jax saw someone already in his Room  
we asked him who he was and he told us he called Agent Kohn ATF.

end of Chapter.  
please Review. I can't tell what  
people are thinking when reading so let me know OK?


	6. Chapter 5 New blood

OK now during this chapter you will learn about Eva first kill for the Club when  
I make chapter outside of the timeline I will put a * this will let you no the chapter will have detail about Eva if I put / that means some of the Story some of her Past this time it will be *

last time. this happen.  
I read the title and first part of it. it said  
The Life and Death of SAMCRO how the Sons of Anarchy lost there way.  
For My sons, Thomas, who is already at peace. And Jackson, May he never know this life of Chaos. and for my Daughter, Eva where ever you are I just want you to no that daddy is Sorry.

Sometimes things start with a good idea. You realize there is a need and you come up with an answer to that need. Other times things just begin. The Sons of Anarchy was the name I came up with in 8th grade. at that time I Stop reading and looked at my older brother and said.

what is this about Jackson?

he then Shows me a pitcher of me when I was 1 Jax must have Ben 11 and Thomas I don't know like 4  
I had a little hair on my head wearing all white Jax was holding me and Thomas was poking at me.  
I Just smiled at the pitcher. I told Jax. I should get ready after all Fun town Today.

and went to see my nephew and me and Jax saw someone already in his Room  
we asked him who he was and he told us he called Agent Kohn ATF.

now for the Chapter.

I was up one morning thinking about my life and what could have happened if I grew up in charming  
I was at my moms sitting in the kitchen looking at a pitcher of my Dad holding me.  
my mom then walked in and looked at me and said. hey, Honey you hungry? O I see found your first pitcher ever.

I replied back. yeah, I am I found you. but what if I was not taken from you guys?  
would I even be me? probably wouldn't even be A  
daughter of Anarchy.

she Replied back. too many what ifs dear. you are here with me today  
you were taken from us unfortunately  
and Yes you are A daughter of Anarchy not only that but you are the only Female to receive a patch.

I replied back laughing a little. yeah, it was not easy my president new dad way back when  
so I believe he was even tougher on me than the others  
heck I still remember my first Kill for the Club.

she replied back. O? I will like to know what happened.

intro song: too some people this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no  
thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and  
cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye

I told her his name was Will he was my president in  
Red Deer, Alberta.

she Replied. oh? hmm you mean  
William, he used to live here in charming he was the only  
one here who join the club Bobby Piney tigs all of the older guys were already  
Sons before we came back to charming but for reasons he had to go back to Canada  
then he started up his own charter. but if enough of that why did you make your first kill? How?

I killed A Prospect he was a cop  
you see sometime into are 11th month of Prospecting  
he Started to ask a lot of questions like where else besides  
Canada and USA did we have charters how do other clubs earn  
So I Decide to act like I wanted out to Gage him I told will my  
Plan. so me and a No-mad pretending to snitch worked on him.

So a few weeks later I told him  
I was sacred because Ryan was  
planing to snitch and I was ordered to kill him.

Ryan was the No-man.  
the Prospect said who? I gave him details  
then 3 days later he told Will he had family problems

Now being Prospect he should have known the club is your new family  
But because we were trying to read and catch him  
in the act So Will decided to let him leave and Sent me to follow him with Ryan

We follow him out of town to a small little hotel. I saw 3 badly unmarked Cop cars around the location.  
So me and Ryan deiced to Stash are cuts near by. and we act like we where a newly wed couple  
and Got A room near the Prospects there was a lookout at the door so Ryan detracted him  
while I Pick the lock next to the Prospect room I went inside I then use my knife and put  
a small hole in the wall and used my phone to record the conversation

the Prospect told this Bold Cop the No-mad was thinking of snitching  
he couldn't deal with the life anymore  
and that the team on sight should be there for back up

after we got what we needed we headed back to town  
to the clubhouse and had a Mayhem Vote  
it was unanimous we would stage drugs and tricked  
the police and kill them all the Prospect was going to meat

so a few days later Ryan told the Prospect about some Drug shipment.  
the Prospect must have not done his homework because  
the organization far as I know don't do the drug trade

So me and Ryan just Sat there waiting on him to show and he brought his team  
because the look out was apart of his team and saw Ryan  
I told them he would have to stay outside do to the fact  
we needed a look out so the club wouldn't spot us snitching. me and him stand outside  
while the Prospect and his friends went inside 10 minutes into the Sit down with Ryan and the Prospect  
Gunshots where herd and the Prospect came  
jumping throw a window Scared he hops on his bike and ran A stray bullet  
hit the look out in the neck but I duck down just in time and shot at  
The prospect back tired and hit it but he was still going.

he stop his bike by a hill and begun to climb  
as I pulled next to his bike I saw him on top of the hill  
I pulled my Gun out and Aim down the Sight and shot him  
in the leg I then climb up the hill after him. he shot and missed  
every time but one and his bullet hit my arm grazing it.

he then said to me. you lied to me i taught you wanted out Eva!  
I replied back to him. I lied?! you were my brother I trusted you, Ethan  
and you where a piglet all along we voted on you meeting Mr..Mayhem  
your time has Come I shot 2 times in the chest and once in the head.

That next month I was patched in  
and was Given a Daughter of Mayhem patch for  
snuffing out the trader even no he was a cop

but mom I haven't patched it on my cut yet.  
she replied. why not baby?  
I said. I don't know if I am meant for this life  
she told me. you can't second guess this life  
you gotta look the life in the eye  
do you regret killing Ethan?  
I replied back. no, I would do anything for this club  
she then told me Good see love you belong with the club so let's go in my room and get a needle and thread and patch it in OK?

So we went inside my mom's room and I sew  
a Daughter of mayhem patch into my Cut.

end of chapter.

author Note  
I knew It took awhile for this chapter but since people don't let me know how they liked I am not really up for doing the chapters fast.  
I just wish people would say anything let me no if you hate or like the story etc. some of you might even be writers so you should no what I am  
talking about but the next chapter well be posted when it is posted type to you later people's


	7. Welcome to the Skeleton family

you might have missed.  
he then said to me. you lied to me I taught you wanted out Eva!  
I replied back to him. I lied?! you were my brother I trusted you, Ethan  
and you where a piglet all along we voted on you meeting  
your time has Come I shot 2 times in the chest and once in the head.

That next month I was patched in  
and was Given a Daughter of Mayhem patch for  
snuffing out the trader even no he was a cop

but mom I haven't patched it on my cut yet.  
she replied. why not baby?  
I said. I don't know if I am meant for this life  
she told me. you can't second guess this life  
you gotta look the life in the eye  
do you regret killing Ethan?  
I replied back. no, I would do anything for this club  
she then told me Good see love. you belong with the club so let's go in my room and get a needle and thread and patch it in OK?

So we went inside my mom's room and I sew  
a Daughter of mayhem patch into my Cut.

time for the chapter

JT speaking to the readers.  
The Sons of Anarchy was the name I came up with in the 8th grade  
for me and my best friends, we were going to change the world. what we really did was the things most kids did  
do in small groups, raised a little hell, drank a few sex pacts and drove cars that didn't,  
belong to us we loved cars and motorcycles, we called ourselves motorheads even though none knew what that meant.  
Most of us were not violent by nature. We all had our problems with authority, but none of us were sociopaths.

intro theme. to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if your even thinking twice don't take that Cut and cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye.

the next morning I was sitting in the chapel with the rest of SAMCRO.  
we were discussing ATF being on are Ass in charming.

ME talking to the others. Me and Jax just meet this Agent named  
Joshua Kohn at the Hospital last night,

Clay replied. Shit ok, Eve Jax and Bobby go to Nevada. tell them we need someone to store our guns.  
Jax replied to clay. I don't know Clay the Devils tribe are not full outlawed I don't think they can handle this weight.  
Clay replied. I don't care Jax go there and let me know how it works out call me on the pre-pay

Like that me and Bobby and Jax got on our bikes but before we can get out of the compound,  
however, my mom rides in, in her Black SUV. and gets out and walks up to us and asks where we going.

Jax replied. to Nevada, we gotta see uncle Jerry about somewhere we can  
stash are guns while ATF is here in charming.  
Gemma Replied. I don't know how I feel about this that is mostly Mayan territory.

Clay came outside and asked why we haven't left? and Bobby just point's at Gemma.  
Clay said to her they will be alright Gem just a little simple ride there and back.  
Gemma replied back to him. but I just Got my baby girl back and she's ridding right into the Mayan's hands.  
I replied back to her. it's ok Mom the Mayan's won't get me so easily this time if they try anything thing plus  
Bobby and Jackson will be with me.  
she then said to Jax to look after me.  
he Said got it, mom,

we all started up our bikes and headed for Nevada as we were getting there we stop by a Store  
Jax told me and Booby that it going to take about an hour before we get to Indian Hills.  
so go in the store if you gotta use the bathroom then use it gotta get smokes then get them water same.  
but make sure you got what u need because we're not stopping until we get there.  
So me Bobby and Jax went inside the store I went to the cashier and got a pack of redwoods and used the restroom  
when we went back to our bikes we saw this punk sitting on Jax bike with a young woman standing next to him taking pitchers.

Jax said to him. Oh, I see you like bikes? he replied back to Jax. yeah I mean I like sport bikes like the one I have.  
Jax said to him what's it called? as Jax was talking to the little punk Bobby grabbed the phone from the girl's hand.  
the little punk. it's called Ninja. I looked over at his lady friend and see her lip and asked him did u do that her face?  
he Just ignored me.  
Bobby then snaps his pitcher with the girl's phone and said  
well that nice one. that's the before one. the little punk said. before one?  
Jax then smake his Helmet upside the guys head knocking him from his bike  
and said to him. never sit on another man's bike asswhole and my sister asked you a question.

the young lady just laughed at him saying oh shit. he told her shut you, stupid bitch.  
I then kicked between his legs then I ty got on him punching him in the lip.  
saying watch how you talked to the better Sex asswhipe.

Jax then ask her what's your name?  
she replied back to him. Susie.  
he then said to her call me Jax this guy next to me is called Bobby my sister name is Eva.  
she then hopped on Jsx bike and we headed for Indian Hills.

JT talking to the readers. we Came to realize that when you move your  
off the Social gird. you give up on the safety that society provides. On the fringe, blood and bullets are the rule of law and if you're a man with convictions,  
violence is inevitable. When we take action to avenge the ones we love, personal justice collides with social and divine justice. We become judge, jury, and god. With that choice comes daunting, responsibility. Some men cave under that weight, others abuse the momentum. The true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in his heart and the reason in his mind. The solution is always an equal mix of might and right.

as we get closer we see that Mayan's notice us making our way deeper into the city. they follow us into the city a little way but then Stoped,  
we reach India Hills clubhouse and a man with Short white hair was waiting on us, Jax walked up to him and hugged him saying to him.  
hello Jury.

the man knew as Jury replied to Jax. hello Jackson and Bobby.  
he looked at me and Susie he asked Jax who I was.

Jax replied to him. oh, this is my Sister Eva.  
He Replied. Eva? he looks closer at me and said yeah I do see some JT in you and you're a member? also, but I forget, welcome back home to your family me and the tribe helped your father look for you but we couldn't find you.  
I replied back. thanks, Jury  
can we go inside now?

he Said yup then me Jury Jax Bobby and Susie went into the Devils Tribe Clubhouse. when we came inside ok people we have MC royalty in the house. Jax teller Eva Teller and Bobby Elvis of the Sons.

everyone was cheering and raising mugs of beer to us.

Me and Bobby and Jax and Susie and Jury sat at the bar  
then a cute redhead in a black shirt and jeans short came up to me and Susie and asked if we could help her, but I told her I, not some sweat but I am a member of the Sons. she did look closer at my Cloths then notice my Cut and said my bad sorry dear Susie looked at me and asked what's a sweet but? but the redhead told her to come along Susie follow her to the kitchen she told Susie as they walked off to call her Cherry.

Big black women stopped by Bobby and smiled.  
Jury said to him her name is Daytona and she cost about 1500 a Night.  
Bobby said to him. dam really?  
He replied back to Bobby. yes, but for you my brother the day is free.  
Bobby said to him shit Jury thanks Daytona then said come on sugar follow me.

Jax asked Jury. still, get along with local law?  
jury replied. yeah, we give them a nice cut and  
the Mayer really likes are girls.  
Jsx said to him. well Jury we need somewhere to stash are guns while ATF is snooping got anywhere we can use?

Jury said yeah we got a small little storge. you can use it's about 10 minutes.  
Jax replied. Clay is coming he well let you no.  
Jury replied. Clay? Jackson, you Don't mean?  
Jax replied. yes, Jury a Patch-over.  
Jury replied. Shit, Jax can't we think of something else most of these men are not outlaws they just come here to blow off steam.  
Jax replied back, well I am sorry Brother but maybe all won't make it the ones that are cut out for it will make it others well off.

Clay then came inside with Halfsack and another who had a bold head.

Clay said. I don't know if you Guys no why I am here but this is about A patch over, now Jury and John were in the same Platoon together in Nam. Now it is my personal Hope that every one of you wears this Cut.  
Il let you have a Vote on it.

Susie Me Jax and the Rest of SAMCRO left India Hills Clubhouse So they can have Chruch.

Susie went to the side so, me Jax and Clay can talk in private.  
Jax Said to clay. Clay, I am not sure India can handle the Reaper I mean they are not outlaws.  
Clay replied. Jury can handle himself.

We then saw about 5 members of the Devils tribe leave one tossing his Cut to the Ground I got up and follow behind him before he got on his Bike and poped upside his head calling him a disrespectful asswhole.

me Jax and the rest of SAMCRO went back inside the India Hills Clubhouse.  
And Clay said I am happy to see so many of you here right now today  
we are no longer like cousins we are brothers you are no longer know as  
India Hill Devils Tribe you are Sons of Anarchy India Hills Chater. Congrats  
Jax then taps my arm and said ride with me.

We went outside and got on our bikes and ride to a bridge and went under it.

JT talking to the readers.  
The first time I read Emma Goldman, it wasn't in a book. I was 16. I was hiking near the Nevada border - quote was painted on a wall - in red. When I saw those words - it was like someone ripped them from the inside of my head.

Me and Jax read the words on the wall together.  
"Anarchism stands for the liberation of the human mind from the dominion of religion; the liberation of the human body from the dominion of property; liberation from the shackles and restraints of the government. Anarchism stands for social order based on the free grouping of individuals."

JT talking to the readers.  
The concept was pure... simple... true.  
It inspired me - lit a rebellious fire.  
But ultimately I learned a lesson that Goldman, Proudhon, and the others learned... That true freedom requires sacrifice and pain.

Jax looked at me and said. Sis, I don't think Clay plans on Staying and helping India Hills with the blowback of them now being sons  
I looked at him and said then let's not give him a choice.

Me and Jax then got on our bikes and rode into the front of the Nevada Mayans Clubhouse  
Jax then kicked their bikes over and I honked my horned Jax got on his bike as we saw Mayans head for the door we rode off  
as we got closer to the Indian Hills Clubhouse Jax Called Clay and told him we were on our way Back and were not alone.  
when we get up to the clubhouse. the barn doors opened it up me and Jax rode our bikes inside the Barn.  
We then pulled out or pistols then Jax called Clay again and said on 3 we got out there and open fire. then on 3 me Jax and Sack and an India Hill member went through the Barn doors firing are Guns at 9 Mayans on motorcycles hitting 2 Clay Bobby Tigs came out the front Dor with Jury and others Firing Jury was hit me and Jax went to him Jax helped him and I fire my Gun at the Mayans giving Jax Cover fire. a few minutes later the remaining Mayans left.

when we went back inside Clay said now were brothers we spilled blood together I said welcome to the Skelton Family brothers its patch over Party time.

the Next day at noon Jax dropped Susie off with her asswhole of a Boyfriend I stay a little longer and told Jax I well see him and the others at the bolder I told him I had to use the Bathroom. after Jax left with the rest of SAMCRO

I told Susie and her Boyfriend to come talk to me behind the Store I have to explain  
some things not to ever talk about with anyone as they were making the way behind the Store I put a slicer  
I got from the Indian Hills clubhouse on my Gun I first Saw Susie Boyfriend and shot him once in the Dick calling him asswhole.  
Susie looked at me Crying saying what are you doing Eva? I told her cleaning up loses ends I shot her in the forehead and then shot her boyfriend in the face,

End of chapter.

Author Note.  
so what did you think?  
yes, Susie had to die unlike Jax Eva is a lot more ruthless later on in the Story u will learn why that is.  
please read and Review let me know what your thinking also if u want u can read my past Chapters I went back and try to fix most of my spelling and Grammer  
the Next Chapter will be up when I am ready to make it, do to the fact I don't know how people are enjoying it if they're enjoying it anyhow tell next time peace. 


	8. return back to sender

you might have missed.  
he Said yup then me Jury Jax Bobby and Susie went into the Devils Tribe Clubhouse. when we came inside ok people we have MC royalty in the house. Jax teller Eva Teller and Bobby Elvis of the Sons.

Clay said. I don't know if you Guys no why I am here but this is about A patch over, now Jury and John were in the same Platoon together in Nam. Now it is my personal Hope that every one of you wears this Cut.  
Il let you have a Vote on it.

me Jax and the rest of SAMCRO went back inside the India Hills Clubhouse.  
And Clay said I am happy to see so many of you here right now today  
we are no longer like cousins we are brothers you are no longer know as  
India Hill Devils Tribe you are Sons of Anarchy India Hills Chater. Congrats  
Jax then taps my arm and said ride with me.

We went outside and got on our bikes and ride to a bridge and went under it.

JT talking to the readers.  
The first time I read Emma Goldman, it wasn't in a book. I was 16. I was hiking near the Nevada border - the quote was painted on a wall - in red. When I saw those words - it was like someone ripped them from the inside of my head.

Me and Jax read the words on the wall together.  
"Anarchism stands for the liberation of the human mind from the dominion of religion; the liberation of the human body from the dominion of property; liberation from the shackles and restraints of the government. Anarchism stands for social order based on the free grouping of individuals."

JT talking to the readers.  
The concept was pure... simple... true.  
It inspired me - lit a rebellious fire.  
But ultimately I learned a lesson that Goldman, Proudhon, and the others learned... That true freedom requires sacrifice and pain.

I told Susie and her Boyfriend to come talk to me behind the Store I have to explain  
some things not to ever talk about with anyone as they were making the way behind the Store I put a slicer  
I got from the Indian Hills clubhouse on my Gun I first Saw Susie Boyfriend and shot him once in the Dick calling him asswhole.  
Susie looked at me Crying saying what are you doing Eva? I told her cleaning up loses ends I shot her in the forehead and then shot her boyfriend in the face,

Now time for the chapter

the Next morning I was at a prison called Stockton  
Clay had asked me and Jax to go talk to a brother who was inside.

Me and Jax walked up to the table and sat down the guy waiting for we were wearing shirts that said, Crow Family  
we Saw a man who had an Eye patch on his right Eye and a Scar on his left  
wearing Glasses.

Jax said to him. hello, Otto what do you need brother?  
the man named Otto replied Hello Jackson he looked at me and said who are you?  
I replied to him, Eva teller.  
He looked at me in Shock and said.  
well dam welcome back to charming welcome home Eva  
he said to Jax I need to help a friend deal with some angry Jackie Chans  
if we pick him up show him a Good time

Jax replied. first, how grateful is he?

Otto replied Probably bake you two Honey Cakes.  
I replied to him you trust him?  
Otto replied back to me I ben watching his back for 18 months  
I know him pretty good I trust him.

Jax replied. All right. We'll show him Around  
Otto replied. Good You make sure my gratitude goes to Luann.  
Jax Replied back Absolutely.

Otto said to us. oh, listen. Chuck- he's got a couple of issues. It's a nervous tic kind of a thing.  
I replied to him we can handle Tics  
Otto replied back to me yeah no doubt.

Intro theme: to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no thinking twice if you ain't  
ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if your even thinking twice don't take that Cut and  
cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye.

me and Jax got on our Bikes ready for Moms fundraiser today?  
I replied to him. yup but first let's go to church.  
later in the chapel at church.

Jax talking to Clay Opie Piney Bobby Chibs Tigs and juice in the chapel.  
so me and Eva talk to Otto  
Chuck's been cooking the books for the Jackie Chans  
Skimmed 400 "K" off of Henry Lin's crew.  
Otto was keeping him safe up at Stockton, but he gets out tomorrow morning.  
So we protect him, we pick up the cash, we get him out of Cali.

Tigs said. We're gonna split the cash with Chucky boy?  
I replied 25% goes to us the Otto wants his 25 to go to Luann.

Clay replied to me. well, this ain't going to be easy.  
Bobby said. Lin a sneaky little bastard.

Jax said. That's why we're gonna work three-man shifts. We're gonna keep this place locked down. Chuck never leaves the clubhouse. And the garage is open for pickups only. Skim's hidden in one of the restaurants Lin uses as a front. We're gonna keep Chuck here until Sunday. Go pick up the money when the place is closed.

Everyone replied to Jax Good.

Clay said to us. Uh, wait a minute. Wait a minute. There's, uh- There's one more thing. April Hobart wants to know if her old man can come to the fund-raiser, see his kid's band play.

I replied. who?  
Jax replied to me. hes the one who got Opie locked up.

I replied to clay. Man, that's bullshit Clay.  
Bobby replied Agreed.

Clay replied. No, I know. But, you know, she took a big hit staying behind.  
She supported the club. It's for her, not Kyle.  
And I figured I'd throw it up for a vote.

Opie said let him Come.  
I replied to him. Can't get revenge Ope, not at the School bro.  
He replied it's not  
about that. The guy's got nothing, right? No club, no family. Do me good to see that. Appreciate what I got.

Clay said anyone opposed?  
Tig said. yeah me i don't get it.  
this is wrong man.

clay said Majority rule. Vote passes. Hey, you all better be at that fund-raiser  
tomorrow unless you want a size nine high-heel boot up your ass.  
I replied u coming?  
He replied I'd rather have my balls cut off. What? What? Too soon for that joke?

clay said for me and Jax to come here. he told me and Jax I don't want anything  
going down a Gemma's Gig keep him away from Ope,

we both said alright.

I found myself in a black van with Jax Clay Bobby and Tigs waiting on Chuck.  
then we saw a somewhat balled guy come out of the Stockton prison, tigs hop out of the van  
and went to see if the balled guy was indeed Chuck he must have been because he follows tigs and got into the van  
he said his name to us and shakes both Jex and Clay's hand afterward he stuffed his hands down into his pants and begun to play with himself.

later after me and the rest of SAMCRO left Chuck and some others at the hotel bar with Chuck  
me Jax Bobby Tigs and Opie headed to my mom's gig  
as we got off our bikes Jax and Opie stared down this tall white guy somewhere in his mid 30's to earlier '40s  
I, on the other hand, was checking out his girlfriend.

Jax said to Opie. Ope you go ahead be with your family.

Opie then left to go see his wife and kids his wife looked at the guy Jax was just looking at talking to Ope.  
me and Jax walked up to the guy he said.

it's alright Jax I know my boundaries  
Jax well were going to tell you anyways  
I said to one here is your friend you visit your family listen to your son and his band play then take your girlfriend and leave  
Jax added on don't try to talk to Opie if you get him upset he well kick your ass.

he said to us. hey, Jax, I got this thing it's really big it could bring some  
that girl I ben dating is like a meal ticket.  
I punched him in the jaw he backs against a wall Jax then pins him in place  
my mom looks over at us, I just wave her off backing up a little from him.

I said to him. you are a jackass man using her like that. I then spit in his face.  
Jax said to him. is that why your here Kyle? trying to buy your way back into the club?  
how about you back away and go join your family before this gets really ugly.

Kyle then walks off upset but safe.  
me and Jax see Opie and walk up to him.

Jax said to him. yo, you bow out of the Egg toss?  
Opie replied back. man I don't know what to do  
now that I am back.  
I replied. take one step at a time, it's not  
easy trust me I know.  
Opie replied back. yeah I know I just can't hook shit up  
he then looks at Kyle he seems to be doing alright  
I taught seeing him destroyed without the club would make me feel  
better but.

as Opie was fin to continue Kyle was having his girlfriend  
take his hoody off and me Jax and Opie saw a Sons of Anarchy tattoo on Kyles back.

Jax said to us. he still has that tattoo  
Opie replied. let me handle it.

Kyle walked off into a Gym Opie followed him  
and Jax walked up to Donna and begun to talk to her  
I looked at Kyles Girlfriend and she looked back at me and smiled  
so I walked up to her and said.

Hi, my name is Eva teller and you?  
she replied my name is Emily Saple.  
I replied. you sure your dating Kyle?  
she replied. what is that suppose to mean?  
I replied. not trying to steal him just asking because  
you are so beautiful and he is a snake.  
she Blushes and Replies thank you and he is not got any proof?  
I replied. if I can get some can I get a kiss?  
she replied. laughing a little and said we will see.  
I replied ok can I get your number I will bring it to you.  
she replied. ok and writes her number down and hands it to me so Teller huh?  
is that Gemma women your mom?  
I replied back. yup, I am the youngest of 3 kids.

I see Jax and Opie talking with Tigs and Bobby Jax calls me over so I told Emily later I walked up to my brothers

Jax said to me. time to Go, sis, we're going to the  
restaurant now.

as we walked towards our bikes  
Jax mentions we saw ATF agent Kohn  
at the Hospital again but this time he nods towards him so the others well see him  
my mom walks up to me and Jax as Tiggs and Bobby counties to the bikes

She said to us. were you going club business?  
I replied to her. yes, mom sorry to go like this love you.  
she replies. you two tell Clay I'm pissed it's bad enough  
his sorry ass is not here but now he is taking my manpower.

we went back to the Clubhouse to Drop off our bikes  
and we all got in the Van with Chuck and go to the triads restaurant.

as we pulled up.

Jax said's. to Chuck. So the money is here?  
he replied. yes it's in a vent in the kitchen above the stove  
Jax said. ok let's go, people.

The owner was sitting at the front door. saying no Jerky jerky man.  
we went into the kitchen but see no vent Chuck pointing at the ceiling  
saying it was right there so Jax takes a meat grinder and puts a hole in the ceiling  
and takes out a duffle bag. clay then takes out a few hundreds out of the bag and hands it to the owner  
as we hop back into the Van a Few Cars surround us and bunch of Jackie Chans get out of the cars with Guns drawn  
Clay looks in the bag and notices plates he yells at chuck punching him in the face  
then tells the Jackie Chans he wants to talk to Henrey Lin Clay and Lin talk Lin Gives us some money and we give the plates and Chuck.  
later that night everyone but me was the clubhouse at T.M Geroge with Kyle Jax puts the phone on speaker and tells Kyle to say out loud what he wanted to date Emily for Kyle said so he can Rip off her dad afterward me who is on the underside of the phone with Emily hear him Scream I then Close it

I say to Emily. see I told you Snake I am sorry Emily.

she then cries and hugs me  
I hug her back and she kisses me.  
and tells me she wanted to Rip her dad off with Kyle  
but she taught he loved her so she asks me if I will  
help her I told her lets talk to tomorrow lets go to bed me and her begin to take our clothes off  
tossing them on my hotel floor in my Room at the Clubhouse we slip under the covers.

end of Chapter.

Author note.  
so what do you think? how about the chapter title lol return back to sender lol  
giving back is the name of this episode in the show now think about it  
anyhow the next chapter is about Emily and possibly riping her dad off  
also, there will be no Hardcore lemons in my Stories now saying I could do it  
but yeah anyhow Enjoy please Review and type to you later. 


	9. Robing the Rich

last time this happened

Emily for Kyle said so he can Rip off her dad afterward me who is on the other side of the phone with Emily hear him Scream I then Close it

I say to Emily. see I told you Snake I am sorry Emily.

she then cries and hugs me  
I hug her back and she kisses me.  
and tells me she wanted to Rip her dad off with Kyle  
but she taught he loved her so she asks me if I will  
help her I told her lets talk to tomorrow lets go to bed me and her begin to take our clothes off  
tossing them on my hotel floor in my Room at the Clubhouse we slip under the covers.

now time for the chapter

the Next morning Me Jax Bobby Clay Opie Tigs Chibs Piney and Happy including Emily was in the club chapel  
Emily was telling the Club about her dad business he Sold Parts all kinds Gun part  
Bike parts Car parts if you could think of it he probably made it,  
I asked for her to go hang at the bar with Sack so we can have Chruch.

I said to everyone. so what you think?  
Jax. well first do you like her can you trust her?  
I replied. one I'm not sure two yes I believe we can  
if we can't I will kill her myself.

Jax replied. that's cold sis  
I replied. so? we are Criminals  
Happy said. I agreed with your sister Vp  
or I can always do it.

Clay Said. we will deal with it if it becomes a Problem  
so if we do the Mods for Guns and Bikes agreed?  
we can split the bike mods with our Washington Charter  
they earn by Sealing bikes these parts might help them and we can split it 50/50  
since we seal guns we well take those mods, let's vote this.

Everyone agreed we called in Washington to vote on it come to charming  
they all agreed and made their way down.

to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no  
thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if your even thinking twice don't take that Cut and  
cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye.

after it was decided both SAMCRO and Washington put on black hoods to cover our cuts then headed to Riverside California  
Emily was on my bike with me it took us a few hours we asked Emily about her dad  
it seems he was all about that white power bullshit he was a 60ty something Aryan brother  
this place was nice and somewhat big yet small it seems has his hands in the  
Mission Inn A very nice Hotel here the Riverside Metropolitan Museum he pretty much had his hands in a lot  
also, it seems rusty bailey the Mayor of Riverside is one of his close friends, more or less this man had power  
and in the criminal world, he is most likely supplying The AB we stop at a Hotel and waited for nightfall  
1 charter being Washington went to the factory for bike parts and me and SAMCRO went to the Guns factory  
Emily visited her father as we pulled up to the Gun Factory.

Juice talking to all of us. I looked this place up on Google maps, on the  
outside there are about 6 armed guards on the inside who knows.

Happy said we got A Truck with one of the Nomads in it on stand By  
we go in handle the guards call him in load the truck then we check  
on Washington.

Clay replied. Good we split up Jax Eva Happy you 3 sneak in the back  
use silencer flashlights and your knives, I side Flashlights because  
Juice well knock the power out, me and rest of us will draw them to the front

Me Happy and Jax went to the back then the power  
went out we broke through a window and went inside  
I saw Skinhead as a guard Holding a Ak47 I knife in the neck  
Call of Duty style, Happy shot one coming down the hall in the head  
we made our way through the factory killing every Garud but  
Jax said no killing worker with no guns after  
we wear done we found the mods about 15 boxes  
full of weapon mods Grips Stocks laser sights scops  
Magazines flashlights shotguns mods for Assault Rifles  
long barrel and short Barrel mods for pistols shotguns Rifles hand Guns.

After we loaded the Truck we called Washington  
who were pinned down by ABs  
most likely the cops wear not going to be called  
so we went there and help them out of there Jam 2 Washington  
Sons were shot but not killed  
after we got the 2nd truck load  
I went and pick up Emily and then we left riverside  
I was told by the Washington president that can take a few bike mods  
because I was the one who set things up

I picked out what I wanted and they put them in our Truck  
we headed for Nevada to stash are mods later at Nevada  
afterwords we headed back home I was in the garage

modifying my Honda Fury it was black with reaper on one side with a  
silver skeleton holding a Cristal ball with A red Anarchy Symbol on it  
on the other side a scythe, the handle of which has been replaced by the M16 rifle that the founders wielded in Vietnam  
the M16 trigger was silver and the tip was also Silver I took tires off of my Anarchy Symbol Rim and put  
avon am26 roadrider tires I change my turn Singal balls my floorboards I change my license plate  
I put in a waterproof Bluetooth System I put Kuryakyn Super Lizard Lights on my bike now it looked Black and Silver  
I changed out my brakes and turn signals and tailpipe

when I was done I pulled out my 9MM I then sat a table I took out my gun parts and put a  
Beretta NANO Barrel on my Gun I put a New spring in there I changed out my trigger and put a new muzzle brake on it  
I put a new Beretta APX Magazine on it I used to be able to carry only 10 rounds now I can carry 21 20 in the clip one in the chamber the one in the chamber is normally an hollow-tip I changed out my old Grips and put Beretta Deluxe Walnut Grips, on my gun I also put new Beretta APX Spartan Tritium Sights on my gun

I put my Bike next to Jax's outside and put my Gun parts in my Hotel room and my Gun in my Cut I saw Emily Asleep under my Cover  
So I took off my Cut and Vest and the rest of my clothes and got under with her and rest my head on her Chest and went to sleep.

End of Chapter

Author's note  
I know ben a minute  
but how did you like this side Chapter?  
next Chapter we will be back on track I only Have 4 chapters/episodes  
left then time for the next act/season and yes most likely  
I will recreate every episode from the show and then some  
Honestly, I like this Story and Eva but later her Story well get deep  
read and leave a review please and thank you and type to you later 


	10. GUNS don't kill people

you might have missed.

I was told by the Washington president that can take a few bike mods  
because I was the one who set things up

I picked out what I wanted and they put them in our Truck  
we headed for Nevada to stash are mods later at Nevada  
afterwords we headed back home I was in the garage

modifying my Honda Fury it was black with a reaper on one side with a  
a silver skeleton holding a Cristal ball with A red Anarchy Symbol on it  
on the other side a scythe, the handle of which has been replaced by the M16 rifle that the founders wielded in Vietnam  
the M16 trigger was silver and the tip was also Silver I took tires off of my Anarchy Symbol Rim and put  
avon am26 roadrider tires I change my turn Singal balls my floorboards I change my license plate  
I put in a waterproof Bluetooth System I put Kuryakyn Super Lizard Lights on my bike now it looked Black and Silver  
I changed out my brakes and turn signals and tailpipe

when I was done I pulled out my 9MM I then sat a table I took out my gun parts and put a  
Beretta NANO Barrel on my Gun I put a New spring in there I changed out my trigger and put a new muzzle brake on it  
I put a new Beretta APX Magazine on it I used to be able to carry only 10 rounds now I can carry 21 20 in the clip one in the chamber the one in the chamber is normally an hollow-tip I changed out my old Grips and put Beretta Deluxe Walnut Grips, on my gun I also put new Beretta APX Spartan Tritium Sights on my gun

I put my Bike next to Jax's outside and put my Gun parts in my Hotel room and my Gun in my Cut I saw Emily Asleep under my Cover  
So I took off my Cut and Vest and the rest of my clothes and got under with her and rest my head on her Chest and went to sleep.

now with the Chapter. (Flashback 2 weeks before today. I was at a Bus station with Emily we talk a little I told her to look me up if she finds herself in charming again we kissed and she got on a Bus to Texas to her mom who lives there with her boyfriend )

present day: I was sitting outside by TM working on A bike for the George when I turn my head at our tow truck and who did I see getting out of it Juice and Charry as they Got closer to TM walking from the parking lot Clay grab Juice asking why did he bring her here with Gemma being here they kept walking so I could not hear more I looked at Charry and she was smiling at Sack he just went inside he looked upset I follow him in and saw my mom she said while looking out at Clay and Juice and Charry. and she looked at us and asked Clay hit that tart, didn't he?

to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if your even thinking twice don't take that Cut and cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye

I said to her. I don't know mom  
Sack replied. I. I think so.  
I said. mom, I am going with Jax and Piney il see you later.

me Piney and Jax saw this old timer named Nate Meineke and his son Russell  
I guess he's an old War buddy of Pineys they tested the Guns out and Jex said.

we will sell them to you for 35 thousand.  
Russell replied 35? we can get these guns for 10 on the street  
Jax walks up to Russell and said to his face when the last time you ben on the street jr?  
Piney said paid the man Nate.

later that day I talking to Tristen.  
Tristen asking me. so how is like being the only girl in the Sons?  
I replied. hard when I was a prospect I had to clean dirty underwear.  
Tristen replied. eww  
I replied. yup but no really it is hard because other charters treat me like  
I'm nothing but I don't care SAMCRO treats me like one of the Guys

She replied. what happen to Emily? she was cute and cool.  
I replied back. she went to Texas to stay with her mom,  
listen Tristen I got to go il talk to you later ok?  
she replied. ok, talk to you later Sis.

I hugged her and kissed her forehead telling her goodbye little sis  
I got on my Bike and went to Opie's house I saw his kids outside  
so I got off my bike and played outside with them later me and  
Ope road up to the front of the house and saw ATF Agent Stahl  
putting Clay in a Car.

I said. to Jax who was watching it happen  
Hey, what the hell is this?  
he replied. it seems some guy name, Nate  
attacked A prison transport and because  
he knows someone who works here Clay is being taken in for questions  
I replied back. sounds like Bullshit.

Jax got and said to Piney.  
Cabin, now!  
Piney replied. Who the hell do you think you're talking to?  
After me and others, calm Jax down Opie took Piney away

JT Talking to readers.  
Most human beings only think they want freedom. In truth, they yearn for the bondage of social order, rigid laws, materialism. The only freedom man really wants is the freedom to be comfortable. The older I get the more.

later I and Jax were talking to Trammel.  
Jax said to him. Need you to find out how real it is- who else they have.  
Can't let them find these guys.  
he replied. Your guns kill a friend of mine, and now you're tasking me to protect the shooters?  
Jax replied. It's not about protecting them. It's about getting to them first. We gotta get Clay clear of this shit.  
He replied. I was supposed to help you get your guns to the ghetto and run a little interference. I didn't sign on for burned bodies, dead sheriffs.  
Jax replied I know.  
he said. I'm done  
Jax called out his name.

I pulled out my gun and pressed it up against his head

He said. what the hell is this Jackson?  
Jax replied. What does it look like Trammel?  
you want out this is how you get out with a Bullet on me and Eva dead!  
Now Calm down we will find them and kill them but don't go losing true north

when me and Jax got back to TM.  
we sat down and read our writings

JT talking to readers. I realize that age doesn't bring wisdom - it only brings weary. I'm not any smarter than I was 30 years ago. I've just grown too tired to juggle the lies and hide the fears. Self-awareness doesn't reveal my indiscretions... exhaustion does.

as we were going to the bar a sweat team busts in knocking me and the rest of SAMCRO  
down and raid the Clubhouse but didn't find a dam thing.  
and the ATF bitch look so happy when she saw metal drums but she found nothing and was pissed.  
I just laugh and the rest of SAMCRO join me.

me Jax and Opie and Piney sat in the chapel  
Piney tells us Nate wants to buy the rest of the Guns  
Jax said and Opie sets a Bomb under the Guns  
those two went to meet and end Nate  
Jax went to meet Trammel  
and I just went to sleep in my Room in the hotel

end of Chapter 


	11. Paleontologist

you might have missed  
as we were going to the bar a sweat team busts in knocking me and the rest of SAMCRO down and raided the Clubhouse but didn't find a dam thing.  
and the ATF bitch look so happy when she saw metal drums but she found nothing and was pissed.  
I just laugh and the rest of SAMCRO join me.

me Jax and Opie and Piney sat in the chapel  
Piney tells us Nate wants to buy the rest of the Guns  
Jax said for Opie to set a Bomb under the Guns  
those two went to meet and end Nate  
Jax went to meet Trammel  
and I just went to sleep in my Room in the hotel.

time for the chapter.

My cell Phone woke me up it was Jax  
he told me that Agent Khon was not here looking to destroy the Club he was in fact here  
to Stock Tara and that Jax gave him a warning and that he's on the to tell Hale  
he told me he will keep me up to date I then Got up and went outside the Hotel  
I saw Clay Charry Bobby Tigs and Sack sack look liked he was training and bobby was taking Charry away

Sack asking Clay.  
Clay, what are you doing?  
Clay replied. No booze. No weed. No pussy.  
no distractions.

Jax walked up after getting off his bike  
Clay said to him. Hey, call Unser. See if he wants in on some of this fight action.  
Jax replied Clay, he's out on the job. water and power Dug up some old Bones this morning.  
Clay replied. where?  
Jax on 44  
Clay said ok let's go Tig Eva your riding with.

we got on our bikes and went to the 44.

Intro:  
to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye.

we saw the CSI team bring 2 bodies out of a whole.

Tigs said. that is two where is the 3rd one?  
Clay replied. shit  
Jax replied. do we even want to know?  
Clay replied. there Mayans  
I said. I see well fuck them then.  
Clay replied. let's head back.

in the clubhouse chapel once we returned.

Clay said. there was supposed to be 3 bodies in that whole

Juice comes into the room and said to Clay.  
Unser said the 3rd one is at the hospital Morgue  
with the other 2  
Tigs said What kind of clues we got buried with those Mexicans?  
I replied If they don't know they're Mayans they won't have reason to take this any farther  
Jax replied. right, We stop the identification, we stop the investigation.

Clay said. ok me and Tig well go to the E.R to destroy any trace of Mayan  
Jax replied. me and Eva well come with.  
Clay replied. ok, Fine let's go.

I went outside and got on my bike and put my  
ear bug headset in my ears turn on the Song Chalk outline by three days grace  
and we headed to the E.R

once we got inside clay said for me and Jax and Tigs to find a way into the Morgue  
he will be back he going to see Unser

tigs scared the poor nurses with  
a bite he got on his ass by a dog the other night  
me and Jax and Tigs search the room  
me and Jax found two Mayan bodies  
and another the last one had a toe tag that said  
Lowell Harland Sr.

Jax said. what the hell is this Lowell Sr?  
Tigs replied about that,  
I said squash it, for now, let's destroy their Ink  
and pull their teeth even if the Hositpal documented  
their bodies they will still need proof.

so we pulled their teeth and destroy their tats and headed back

Jax said to me and tigs when we get into the chapel  
Lowell thinks his dad just split. Poor bastard's convinced he's still out there  
I replied. that's fucked up who is this Guy?  
Jax replied he worked on Dads bike.

Clay overheard us and walks up after he returned

Jax said to him. Is that why you didn't want me in the morgue? Protect that secret?  
clay replied to him. I don't got no secrets

Jax said to clay. Why was Lowell's dad buried with the enemy?  
clay replied. Casualty of war. - Mayans took him out.  
Jax replied He worked at T. M. He wasn't patched. Clay replied Mayans went after everybody.  
Family, friends. Didn't matter. hell they kidnapped your baby sister  
Lowell Jr came near us and Clay took him to the side and explain to him about his dad.

after all that happened, I got on my bike and headed into town to cool off and calm down  
because I was a little annoyed about Clay and the Lowell Sr stuff as I get on main street  
my mom called me to ask if Jax was with me I told her no whats up? she replied on the Phone that someone put sperm on the carpet  
and rip my brother's pitcher up with me as a baby in it the wall said in red writing you Can't have her shes mine 5 times I was pissed because I knew it was Khon  
I saw him out the corner of my eye in Loy's barbershop I parked my Biked and headed inside  
I grabbed him and pulled out of the barber chair pushing him on the wall saying you sick fucked you want to fuck with my family peace of shit I socked him in the jaw and kicked him in his balls pushed me through the glass window I got up with cuts on my face and arms  
I punched him the nose and knocked him down and got on top of him he stabbed me in my side with barber scissors and backed off feeling the pain from all my injuries he then got up and kicked me in the stomach then Jax came popped him in the nose and knocked him to the ground  
6 minutes of Jax beating him up the cops pulled Jax away and the paramedics put me in the ambulance brought me to the Hospital  
my mom picked me up and we went to Jaxs house an hour later Jax walked in he kissed our mom on the cheek and me as well

end of chapter

Arthers note.  
so what do you think?  
and you taught Jax had it bad Eve could have died if he didn't save her  
next part that ATF son of a bitch well died but how? lol anyhow want more chapters to come faster?  
then review even bad feedback is still feedback anyhow ttyl people 


	12. crossing the Line

last time you might had missed

My cell phone woke me up it was Jax  
he told me that Agent Khon was not here looking to destroy the Club he was in fact here  
to Stock Tara and that Jax gave him a warning and that he's on the way to tell Hale  
he told me he will keep me up to date

I saw him out the corner of my eye in Loy's barbershop I parked my Biked and headed inside  
I grabbed him and pulled him out of the barber chair pushing him on the wall saying you sick fucked you want to fuck with my family peace of shit I socked him in the jaw and kicked him in his balls he pushed me through A glass window I got up with cuts on my face and arms  
I punched him the nose and knocked him down and got on top of him he stabbed me in my side with barber scissors and I backed off and feel down feeling the pain from all my injuries he then got up and kicked me in the stomach then Jax came up to us and popped him in the nose and knocked him to the ground  
6 minutes of Jax beating him up the cops pulled Jax away and the paramedics put me in the ambulance brought me to the Hospital  
my mom picked me up and we went to Jax's house an hour later Jax walked in he kissed our mom on the cheek and me as well

now time for the chapter.

today we were sitting in the chapel trying to figure out how we can earn money for the IRA shipment it seems Sack saw Clay and cherry hugging  
and accidentally knock his opponent out.

Jax says to us. what about the porn queen?  
Clay replies. Do you mean Luan?  
I replied. Otto's old lady? she's a porn queen?  
well, holy shit but also umm eww.  
Clay replies. yup and ok Jax ask your mom to help us get her on board  
Jax replies. ok, Clay can't wait I get to see my kid today.

Everyone was happy for Jax saying congrats and what not.  
later that day at the Hospital.

Intro:  
to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye.

me and Jax walked up to our mom who was waiting for us.  
she hugs and kisses us both on the cheeks saying what can I do  
for you two, my beautiful kids.  
I replied. it's not what you can do for us but for SAMCROW  
Jax says. Mom we're going to need you to reach out to Luan it's about those IRA guns  
Gemma replies. ok, I will reach out to her.

me and Jax head outside  
and got on our bikes we headed down the  
highway and see a trucker has crashed into A bus  
I say to myself Daja Vu. but this time it was a female me and Jax like last time go up to the truck to help her while  
paramedics were on there way this time instead of seeing Crank we saw a Phone she was texting and driving I took her keys and hid them in my pocket

I pulled Jaxs away and said can't we sell this stuff?  
he replies. yes yes we can to Unser he does own a trucking business  
I replied. Nice I have the keys I well bring my bike back to the Hospital then we can go see him.

later that day with Unser  
Unser says to us Why am I looking at one of Oswald's tankers?  
Jax replied with the owner of Unser Trucking. It's 8,500 gallons of diesel.  
It's yours for 20 "K  
Unser replies back. stolen Diesel.  
I say to him. Gas costs gotta be killing your bottom line.  
we're offering you a 50% discount.  
Unser replies half the Cost twice the risk  
Jax replies to unser.  
Come on You fill your pumps after dark and a uni finds the tanker on the side of the road  
Insurance covers Oswald and you run your trucks at a buck-ninety a gallon for the Next Six weeks  
where's the risk?  
unser replies. Jesus Christ, Can you at least pretend I'm a cop sometimes?  
I say to him while smiling. we're going to need that cash.

later that day  
me and Jax were reading our dads manuscript  
JT talking to readers. Inside the club, there has to be truth. Our word was our honor. But outside ... it was all about deception. Lies were our defense - our default. To survive you had to master the art of perjury. The lie and the truth had to feel the same. But once you learn that skill - nobody knows the truth - in or outside the club - especially you.

later again at the Hospital Jax was holding my nephew for  
the first time ever then I got to hold him I said to him.  
hello, my cute Nephew, it's me, Auntie Eva I love you Able.  
I then had him back to his dad.

While at the Hospital Jax was called by Clay he told Jax for me and him to come to the Clubhouse and for us to bring medical equipment and Tara  
later when Me Jax and Tara walked in the Clubhouse we saw A ambulance in the Garage  
and in the other room, we saw an Irish man who has been shot in the Ass Chibs was trying to stop the bleeding Tara went in the room to try to help him  
tigs then Single for us to come inside the chapel I walked with tigs and Jax into the chapel Clay was already sitting down.

Clay said to us. I can't track down your mom  
Jax replied. she at the Hospital with the kid where is Mckeevy?  
Clay replied. he is dead. Port commissioner had him beat to death.

I asked. Do you think this hit was just about us? Or us and the Irishman? Clay?  
Clay replied. I don't know  
Jax said. How would Alvarez know about the Irish?  
Tigs replied it was Darby man it had to be him.  
the nords and the Mayans have joined forces.  
I replied. I saw this weeks ago when we blow up that  
warehouse.

Tigs said. I told you we should've handled it then  
This is Bloody Sunday, brother. We gotta call in all the Sons.  
all of them Kill this cracker/wetback alliance now.

Clay said to me and Jax tig is right.  
I Replied We need bodies, need guns.  
Clay asked. you with us here Jax?  
Jax replied. We're not ready for war. We got no cash.  
We got no weapons surplus. and ATF is Still in place

Clay replied. We can find cash and weapons.  
Jax asked. Tigs can you give us three a minute  
Tigs replied. sure man.

Jax asked clay. You think I'm distracted? - All this shit with my kid?  
Clay replied. I'm very concerned about your focus but I'm having serious  
doubts about your level of commitment to this club.  
I jumped in the conversation Bullshit Clay we Risked are life for this  
when we Blow up that warehouse when we stole from that rich asshole maple and  
almost got shot by the AB my nephew is now in this world it's time to start looking at the big pitcher ass-whole.

Jax said to Clay. she is right My commitment hasn't changed.  
And the damage that happened to my family? Yeah. I'm seeing things differently.  
Big picture shit- For me, this club. But I ain't afraid to get bloody, Clay

I said to Clay. we're just afraid all that blood's gonna kill Sam Crow  
Clay replied. you don't understand Eva Alvarez tried to assassinate me today.  
I replied pissed off. I don't understand you say?  
Jax said to me. calm down, sis.  
I continue talking now raising my Voice. I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU SAY? I SPENT MOST OF MY LIFE BECAUSE THIS WETBACK SON OF A BITCH TOOK ME FROM MY MOM MY BROTHERS BECAUSE OF THAT I HAD TO KILL FOR MYSELF AND WALK THIS WORLD FILLING ALONE  
HE COULD have KILLED ME OR WORSE AND YOU SAY I DON'T UNDERSTAND FUCK YOU CLAY FUCK YOU YOU WOULD RISK THE CLUB MY FAMILY OUR TOWN BECAUSE OF ONE LIFE ASHOLE. I then left the chapel slamming the door.

A couple of minutes later Clay came outside the chapel and told Tigs  
I want you and Juice to get on the horn.  
Tigs replied. alright?  
Clay said. Washington, Utah, Nevada- I want the number one and the number two in  
Charming by the end of day tomorrow.

After hearing that I walked into the back room with Tara in it  
I heard her say to chibs The slug in his ass may have hit an artery.  
It's probably the only thing that's slowing down the blood loss  
The only way we're gonna save this guy is we get some surgical tools.  
chibs replied. like what?  
Tara Replied Scalpels, clamps, sutures, needles- All that kind of shit.  
My mom walked up to me in the doorway and peeked in the room and asked me  
what happened I told her to ask her idiotic ass-whole of a husband while walking off  
Clay tried to stop me but I pushed him away

I rode with Jax to drop off Tara after they talked awhile me and Jax rode off on our bikes  
I Told Jax I want to spend time with Tara I asked if that was ok? he said she is grown and told me it might do me well to talk out my anger with someone outside the family and club and to talk to Clay next time I see him  
So I went back to her house As I got near I heard a Single Gunshot I got to her house and got off my bike and kicked her door down she came out of her bedroom aiming a Gun at me.

I say to her. Woah Tara what the hell it's me Eva  
She replied crying I don't know what to do

I took a peek inside her room and ATF agent Khon with Gunshot Wound  
I Grab Khon and drag him into the nearby bathroom he was talking shit  
saying a biker bitch called a bike slut I Doug my figure into his wound  
Listing to him screen I poke my head out of the bathroom and saw Tara  
on the phone, with Jax, while he was on his way I torture Khon then I heard the front door open and I heard Jax talking to Tara  
he opened the bathroom door saying to me What the hell Eva?  
I replied he was going to Rape Tara and I overheard you we're not calling the cops  
Khon said. Oh the main man Jax is here when I get better I am burn your whole family upGiving into my Rage I kicked Khon faces in but the Kick did not kill him but Jax shot him in what is left of his face in the head Tara who was now standing in the doorway screamed Jax then brought her into her room a few seconds later music came on and the door shut I begun to clean up the mess

end of chapter

Arthurs noted. now Khon is dead told you he was going to die a different way Eva kicked alone would have killed him  
but instead, I wanted Jax to finish him off so what did you think? sorry about being away I had my birthday but I am back just 5 more chapters of this season after so I will post up another story and yes I will continue this and I said you won't see anything else till this is done TRue and season one will be done soon enough lol  
anyhow till next time type to you latter


	13. Hell is coming

last time you read.  
I took a peek inside her room and ATF agent Khon hand a Gunshot Wound

I Grab Khon and drag him into the nearby bathroom he was talking shit  
saying a biker bitch called a biker slut I Doug my figure into his wound  
Listing to him screen I poke my head out of the bathroom and saw Tara  
on the phone, with Jax, while he was on his way I torture Khon then I heard the front door open and I heard Jax talking to Tara  
he opened the bathroom door saying to me What the hell Eva?  
I replied he was going to Rape Tara and I overheard you we're not calling the cops

Khon said. Oh the main man Jax is here when I get better I am burn your whole family up Giving into my Rage I kicked Khon faces in but the Kick did not kill him but Jax shot him in what is left of his face in the head Tara who was now standing in the doorway screamed Jax then brought her into her room a few seconds later music came on and the door shut I begun to clean up the mess.

now time for the chapter. I was coming back to Tara house  
when I saw my mom and Tig my mom was knocking on the Door I spoke up and said what u want mother?  
she then turns to her side and looked at me asking where is Jax.  
then As she said that Jax opened the door  
saying yes Mom?

Gemma replied. why yall didn't come back? wheres Tara.  
Jax replied. ok mom just ain't feeling well  
Gemma replied. well, I'm going to go talk to her.

I then step in front her telling her to go away and for her to leave Tara alone  
tigs step up next to her saying yall should have came back

Jax said to him. we had to deal with something still dealing with it so we well see you there.  
My mom got in her car upset with the way her children where talking to her.

Tig said to Jax you don't put pussy before your brothers you two should no this  
I replied to him before Jax could. tell the shit head we call prez that  
then he's one man we all have families and a town to look after  
instead he wants to start ww3 with the taco bell club.

Jax said to tigs. we will see you later tiger.  
Tigs replied. ok, brother ok.

Tigs then hop on his bike and follow my mom  
I told my brother it's done, Jax he's in a hollow one.  
after talking to Tara for a while we decided to let her rest  
we did decide to head to Opes when we got there we saw him arguing with his wife.

Thame: to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye.

Donna said to him. What the hell is going on, Ope?  
he replied. Something came up. Clay needed me.  
she replied to him. The mill called. McCain says if you're not there to pick up the second shift,  
your ass is canned.  
he replied back. I'll deal with it.  
she replied back to him. Deal with it how? You're not there, you're out of work.  
He replied back. We got something going here, Donna.  
she replied lying piece of shit.  
Your promises were just smoke, weren't they?  
he replied. I never lied to you.  
I said I'd find a way to earn straight.  
she replied. They're gonna fire you  
The club more important than taking care of me and the kids? he replied.  
no. It's more important than spitting sawdust I'm not gonna live this way anymore.  
she replied. I'm done with this shit.  
she then walks pass me and Jax pissed off.

Opie looked at me and my brother saying I know you too I am fine  
I told him maybe you should go after her.

he replied to me. no, I can't keep doing this  
half our fights are about money and I can't get ahead with the club  
I need back in Guns protection runs, all of it

Jax replied. but you still gotta talk to her brother  
he replied back. I'm done talking I want back in Jax  
Jax said il talk to Clay when I see him.

later we were at the hospital Jax walks into the room my nephew was in  
I waited outside the door but I could overhear him and Tara talking.

Jax says to Tara. how is he doing?  
she replied. Good Strong-willed little guy.  
he said to her. Thought you were gonna take a personal day.  
she replied back to him. I tried to.  
I had to get out of there, you know? It's a light day.  
he replied you ok?  
she said. I don't know What- What'd did Eva do with him?  
he replied back its Done Tara all you need to know  
she replied back. What did we do?  
he said to her. When Kohn showed up in Charming, he knew this could only end one of  
two ways either you dead or him.  
it ended the right way.  
she replied back. Maybe I came back here knowing the same thing.  
and this was the only place I feel safe.

I then walked into the room saying it was survival. Tara,  
you did what you had to do.  
she replied back. Is that how this works? You guys make up your own moral code for everything?  
Jax said I never killed anyone like that before Tara. I don't know what the code is.  
I said to myself I have.  
she said. I'm sorry.  
he replied to her. I've been waking up every day since he was born with a sick feeling  
wondering who is going to die today. and it scares the shit out of me  
then I woke up one morning and it was gone that scares me more.

she replied. hey you're in shock  
he said back to her. I don't think anything could shock me anymore  
she replied. what do you need from me? what can I do?  
he said to us both. please don't go anywhere you two.  
I said i am not going anywhere and Tara agreed saying me either Jackson.

Later in the night, I walked up to Jax and Tara in our Clubhouse.

Tara speaking to Jax. she wants me dead you no that right?  
He replied to her. I will handle my Mother. Later me and Jax or charter and the prez and Vps that clay had Juice call to charming were in our Chapel.

Clay speaking to everyone. I had a sit-down with Alvarez.  
I heard one of the guys in the room say what?  
another says you're kidding me the last saying whoa  
Tigs asked. just the two of you were at?  
Clay replied. Unsers Cage  
We, uh- We discussed our outstanding issues and made a deal.

Jax asked. what kind of deal?  
Clay replied. we sell them Guns  
they settle all our beefs with all of us  
Any territory hassles, any business disputes it all lands in our favor.  
I asked. You made that call without a vote  
he replied. yeah I set it up we vote now. If this thing passes you all sit down with the Mayans in your own territories you work stuff out. Take the win.

Juice said. What about Laroy and the Niners? We've had a deal with them for years, that we don't sell to the wetbacks. I replied to him. Juice, Laroy don't got no loyalty to us. He's been buying from other dealers, he reneged on the A.K sell.  
Jaxs added in the conversation saying. right Ain't no reason at all we can't branch out  
but The peace we make with the Mayans could start something a lot worse with the Niners.  
Clay replied. We'll deal with that fire when it catches.  
tigs says. You know, these assholes tried to kill you, man. We're supposed to just pretend that didn't happen?  
Clay . No. That debt gets settled. But not by us. It's gotta be some outside charter. You up for it, Hap?  
Happy replied. I'll do this thing. it will be perfect.  
Clay replied. on that, I have no doubt Everybody in favor of the Mayan deal Anybody opposed ok its settle we make the deal later after the other charters left clay saids to us. Cameron was supposed to kill that piece of shit Hefner before Monday. Hefner's squeezing the Irish for more payoff cash, so he's gonna intercept the cargo.  
Tigs replied. How is that our problem?  
clay replied back. It ain't a problem. It's a gift from the Irishman Look. We take out the port commissioner he's gonna give us back the 200K that we just forked over plus a month of free guns. Our warehouse rebuild is crushing us. It's the cost of raw materials. Free guns and cash? We could be seeing black before we put a roof on. I asked, Murder for hire? That's a dirty busines Clay.  
Piney replied to Eva. It's not about money. That asshole killed McKeevy. Michael was a friend of mine, and yours, and your dad's. And he went back a long way with Sam Crow.  
clay asked. Jax what you thinking VP.  
Jax replied. I agree with Piney. McKeevy was a friend. I think we owe it to the Irish.  
I replied. ok but how was Cameron gonna do it? Juice replied. Hefner's got a Sunday ritual. Church with the fat wife, sex with the black girlfriend. She lives in a shitty hood right outside his nice Oakland suburb. And that's where we take him out. Bobby replied. Black on white hate crime Who gives a shit? I asked. Who does it Opie replied I do.  
Jax replied to him. Been a while since you suited up, brother I'll do it. Opie said. I can do this. Clay said to juice Get Cameron to confirm the payoff it will be Jax, Ope, Bobby Eva. no mistakes. All right.  
after we walked out I overheard Clay talking to Bobby  
I want Ope pulling the trigger on this. I want to make sure he's really back. bobby replied. I think we all do.  
I say to Opie. You look like shit, man. Opie replied. Donna took the kids to her mom's. I can never sleep when the house is empty. Jax says to Opie This gig doesn't make sense for you, Ope.  
he replied to Jax. Why do you keep trying to push me off this? You're the one who keeps saying I can't live half in/half out.  
Jax replied. 'Cause you need it too much. It becomes about money, then shit gets sloppy.  
Opie replies to Jax. This is not about money. I'm doing this the same reason you are. To prove I'm Sam Crow. I replied for Jax. he got nothing to prove.  
Opie says to me. That's not what I hear. Look, I'm ready for this, brother Sister. Let's just get it done.

me Opie Jax and bobby put black hoodies on and hop in a for door car and go to the location.

Bobby said to us. That is his gray Mercedes in the garage. I asked. Which apartment?  
he replied. Unit nine. It's the top floor, third from the right. Cameras cover the garage. Jax asks Should we do this on the upper level. If this guy's got half a brain, he's gonna be cautious and armed. Anyone walks into this, has an eye line, we abort. No risks. Bobby said to Opie. Ope, you take the front steps. I'll take the back. - You two stay in case he gets by.

Jax says while Opie walks off into place,  
No. Ope. I'm gonna take the front. bobby replies It's the way Clay wanted it. It's about Ope jumping back in. Jax replied Yeah, I know. All right. Watch him. All right, I got your back in case he gets by you. The second this goes down, I'm in the car, motor running. Okay,  
me and my brother wait in the car we see Opie and bobby run back to the car hopping in Jax pulls off.  
END OF CHAPTER

/ Arthurs Note: so what did you think? and yes I took a lot of lines from the show its self  
and I probably will again now Yes I know it's been a while reason for it is Life and not half-life either lol I know lame Joke  
anyhow if you want it faster or want to ask a question then review it any feed back is good feed back in my book tell next chapter il type to you later. 


	14. Two halfs make a whole

last time you might have read.  
she said. I don't know What- What'd did Eva do with him?

he replied back its Done Tara all you need to know

she replied back. Maybe I came back here knowing the same thing.  
and this was the only place I feel safe. I then walked into the room saying it was survival. Tara,  
you did what you had to do.

me Opie Jax and bobby put black hoodies on and hop in a for door car and go to the location.

Jax says while Opie walks off into place,  
No. Ope. I'm gonna take the front. bobby replies It's the way Clay wanted it. It's about Ope jumping back in. Jax replied Yeah, I know. All right. Watch him. All right, I got your back in case he gets by you. The second this goes down, I'm in the car, motor running. Okay,  
me and my brother wait in the car we see Opie and bobby run back to the car hopping in Jax pulls off.

* * *

now on with the story.  
I woke up got my cut on over my black muscle shirt  
put my hair in a ponytail and slipped on my jean shorts  
checked my cut to make sure my gun was in it and took a cig off my nightstand  
turning my lamp off at the same time I walked out with my cig in my mouth  
lighting it when I saw Opie and Jax talking so I walked up and join in there conversation.

Jax talking to Opie. so when Donna getting back  
Opie replied. this morning he sees me and said hey Eva.  
I replied. hello, Opie and Jax what's going on?  
Jax replied. hey, sis Opie you haven't said much to me or Eva since we got back from Oakland what gives?  
Opie replied. I don't have much to say you guys were right I was not ready  
I replied. its done Ope.  
Jax replied. You doing all right with all that Opie?  
Opie replied. I'm just a bit out of practice dealing with that shit, you know?  
I replied. yeah, we know Opie.  
Jax replied. You know, it's about something bigger, man.  
Club family.  
Opie replied. is that how you got past it?  
Jax replied. yeah.

me talking to them. I'm go find mom.  
I then got on my bike  
and call her asking for her location I then rode there.

Thame: to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye.

* * *

I walked into the cabin and saw my mom talking to Cameron I walked up I overheard them.

Cameron was talking to my mother Excuse me?  
she replied to him Sorry. Missed a few Sundays.  
Trying to catch up with that.  
he scoffs saying yeah to her he then asked her are you catholic?  
I then spoke up saying hello mom.  
she then replied to me and Cameron saying hello Eva and she  
told the man I am what I have to be  
then her Phone rings she told him phone call were going to step out

she told me its clay I will put it on speaker she then answers  
her Phone saying hey Clay I got Eva with me your on speaker whats up?

he then said hey Eva and asked my mom How's the Irishman?  
she then [Sighs] Cameron said Blessed art thou among women- Divine.  
and Clay asked. He hasn't left the cabin yet, has he?

she replied back to him. Oh, no. Today's the first day he's been on his feet.  
he then said Make sure he stays put. Unser just called. That A.T.F. Bitch is back in Charming.  
I then said. Oh, sh1t. What's going on? he replied to me. Oh, I'm not sure yet. But, uh...  
I said tp clay and my mom if Cameron's anything like McKeevy, he's probably on a dozen federal watch lists.  
Clay replied. I was thinking the same thing Gonna have Happy come down, smuggle him out up north. My mom replied Oh, Jesus Christ, Clay.  
Clay replied I know. She replied back to him We'll get through it, baby. he replied. We always do. Be careful.

she then hong up her phone and we walked up to Cameron.  
he asked. what's going on you two?  
I then said to him feds are back.  
My mom told him. were going to keep you here  
tell we can get you out.

Do you believe in God, you two?  
my mom then replied I believe in family. I said I do believe in God  
I reap what I soul. I, however, Don't believe in religion  
he then replied thank that's enough?  
My mom told him who are you kidding?

I tell him you think praying to marry  
well somehow change your fate  
but then you order people to kill for you then  
I was cut off by mom she was telling me to drop it so I did.  
she then told him you think if you died right now God will just let you in?  
ok, you believe what you want.  
he then told us Truth is I know I am going to hell  
prayer just helps.

* * *

Later that day at the local grocery store  
shopping with my mom making small talk  
Charry walks up to us asking if  
she can talk to my mom she said she didn't want to stop by my mom's house  
afraid the feds would be watching her place

I asked how you no about that?  
she told us they were looking for her at the  
Nail salon I called Half sack and he then got me away from there  
they're going after all the women Gemma what do I do?  
my mom replied it's just a scare tactic just tell them you open beers and suck Dick  
that's it they got nothing.

charry then said I was completely honest with half-sack,  
my mom said well I don't like where this is going.  
I asked what the hell you talking about charry raising my voice at her.  
she then said with fear in her voice well I am sorta married.  
my mom and me in say together sorta?

she told us Well, he was a sadistic asshole. I asked how so?  
she replied. He wouldn't divorce me, so I left.  
my mom said there's more to it, isn't it?  
she then said I Took everything. Took the car,  
I took the money, I took the dog.  
my mom said You're wanted for grand theft.  
she then replied back. And arson. I burned down our condo.

my mom then sighs and replied nice touch.  
I replied to Cherry. nice but you didn't go far enough.  
my mom then smiles at what I said.

charry then said he was such a Dick Eva. I should have done more.  
my mom then replied. Jesus Christ Cherry.  
Charry then said. it's actually Rita.  
Cherry was our dog's name.  
And she died. And I always liked it better than mine.  
I then snicker saying the dog's name.  
my mom then said well that's sweet.

Cherry then said. what the hell I'm going to do you two  
I love Half-sack it's going so well too.  
my mom then replied to her. you gotta run get outta here.  
Charry then replied. but what about half-sack I won't leave him.  
I then Replied. if you stay the well threaten you with jail.  
she then replied. I ain't no snitch.  
My mom then replied. have you been inside before?

Cherry then Said Oh shit. me and my mom watch Charry run to door knocking a fed down  
only to be knocked on her ass by agent Stahl then another put Charry in cuffs.  
Stahl then looked at the Cop Charry knocked down saying. Very impressive, Vicky.  
she then said while looking at my mom. Hard to find good help these days, huh?  
my mom replied to her. I know the feeling  
I then said. she doesn't know jack if  
you feds were good at your job you would know that.

Stahl then looked at me. and you are?  
I didn't know there were female sons?  
or are you some old lady or sweet but?  
My mom then stood in front of me blocking Stahl who was getting in my face and said to her. shes my daughter. Eva Teller and she  
is a Daughter of Anarchy a one of a kind.  
I then replied to Stahl surprised Hale didn't tell you this.  
AgentStalh we have papers on the Sons and now you're apart of them  
I told her. Like I give a fuck?

she then smirks at that then looks at my mom  
well Gemma we have the Porn star what about her?  
my mom replied. She can probably teach you how to give a great hummer.  
But I'm guessing you've got that covered.  
Stahl replied. I get by.  
I then said. yeah with blind men.  
my mom then said to Stahl. picking off the ones  
that have the most to lose smart that's  
how I would have done it.

I told my mom Il see her later I walked past Stalh  
smiling at her with a smirk on my face later that day I was back in our chapel  
but that old cop unser was there.

* * *

Unser said to all of us got Luann on drug charges.  
Cherry on theft and arson.  
Juice replied. That don't make sense.  
I replied. Stahl's trying to use RICO  
Unser replied. If she can prove her case,  
she can take you all down.  
Chibs asked, And if we go down?  
unser replied. Why do you think I'm sitting at the goddamn table, Scotty?  
Jax. We got anything to be worried about with the doc?  
She's seen a lot of sh1t over the last couple of weeks.  
Clay replied. Nah.  
Tigs replied. Little Miss Tara's the one who got A.T.F. Here in the first place.  
I replied. We got nothing to worry about with Tara. I trust her.

the Door then  
Opens Bobby then comes in  
saying Rosen can't get through to Otto in Stockton. He's on federal watch.

Clay Replied. Aye Yi Yi  
Bobby replied. no calls in our out.  
Clay replied shit.  
I said. Stahl's pressing him for history.  
unser then said using Luann as leverage.  
tigs said. Otto would never rat.  
Clay replied. You know, if it was me, and they had Gemma...  
I'd just give 'em something useless- some old sh1t wouldn't hurt the club.

Unser replied. With RICO, no info is useless.  
Jax says. The way Otto pines for Luann, he'll do anything he can to protect her.  
Tigs said. Little Cherry pie knows all about Indian Hills.  
half-sack replied. Cherry would never say anything.  
I replied. if she does we will deal with it

clay replied. We all have our past and present indiscretions, boys.  
I said. it's that Goddamn A. T.F. Bitch. fault  
Bobby Yell That goddamn bitch!

Jax said while looking at Unser. Hey, they keep the girls in your cell overnight?  
Unser replied. Yeah.  
Jax asked. You still got your keys?  
Clay asked Jax. What are you thinking here?  
Jax replied. Get a message to Luann.  
She talks to Otto. She can warn him about Stahl using RICO.

Sack asked. What about Cherry?  
Jax replied to him/ We'll see where she's at.  
he then said to Unser. Do you think you can get me and Eva inside?  
Unser replied. I doubt the feds are working round the clock. But I got four guys, and dispatch on 11:00 to 7:00.

Clay said. Well, maybe we come up with something.  
Keep them busy. Well, you clear 'em out,  
unser replied. I'll get you in.

I asked unser What about, like, security cameras?  
Unser replied. It's a police station. I got cops. I don't need cameras.  
Sack asked. Maybe I should go with you, talk to Cherry.  
I replied to him. no, retard, you shouldn't.  
Jax then said. Me Eva and Ope.  
Clay asked. Everybody in favor?

Everyone put their hands up saying aye.  
I then looked at Unser and laugh  
Clay then told him to put his hand down.

* * *

later that night, I walked in on my Brother and Tara talking.  
Tara talking to Jax. Your mom says that I have to end this. That whatever we're doing here can't work.  
he replied. Do you believe her?  
I asked. Jax if he is ready.  
Tara replied to me saying. just a minute Eva  
she then said to him.  
What is this? Is- I mean, is it just about the Kohn thing?  
What do you want?

I want you to stop listening to my crazy mom and get some sleep.  
I added my two cents saying. I agreed you need some sleep, Tara  
she then said to me. Well, we can't keep looking the other way.  
me and him need to talk this out.  
she then looked at him. What the hell are we doing Jackson?  
he asked her Do you love me?  
she looked hesitant.  
hr said to her It's a simple question, babe.  
she replied to him. It's not a simple answer.  
I know. All right.  
I'm gonna go. Okay?

* * *

me and Jax then left  
later that night we were in front  
of the charming police station when

Unser then said to us.  
Dispatch is in a separate office. She won't hear us.  
Get to the cells through the back door.  
Jax said. Ope? You here, man? Opie replied Yeah. we watch the remaining cops on duty leave.  
I said to them. That's our cue.  
we heard Sirens.  
Jax said to Opie Stay here. Call if anyone shows up.  
Opie replied. I thought you wanted me.

Jax said to him Just keep your eyes open, dude.

* * *

Luann said. Holy sh1t. What are you doing here?  
Jax replied. We think the feds are pressing Otto.  
Luann replied. Something's going on. They're letting me see him tomorrow.  
Jax replied. You gotta get a message to him. They're trying to use the RICO act against the club. You gotta tell Otto he can't give them any info, all right?  
I said to her. Nothing. No matter how small or old. sh1t. Okay. All right?  
Luann replied. I'll tell him.  
Jax and me said All right. he then asks charry. What are they asking you?  
she replied to him.  
Jax, you gotta-you gotta take me with you, man. Please. I can't. That bitch wants to send me back to Nevada. I'm gonna do hard time, like a hundred goddamn years. I can't do that. Your mom's right. I'll rat if I stay in here. I'll rat! Come on! Please. Please take me with you.

I told her.  
or I could kill you now  
she replied to me. noo just take me with  
she then looked at Jax saying pleases.

Jax then replied to her. All right, shut up. Come on. Come on.  
Are you okay?  
unser said. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where the hell are you going with her?  
I told him. unfortunately, we gotta take this one with us.  
he replied back. You're breaking her out?  
Jax replied Yeah. charry asked him. Hey, aren't you the police chief?  
I got no idea what I am anymore.  
Jax said. He's a friend. told me to put her in the Van said I'm gonna check unser office, see what I can find. I said Ok to_ me I then told cherry to come on little bitch_

* * *

_2 days later at a cabin, I was inside with my mom and others._

_Tara said to Cameron You're healing nicely.  
he replied to her. Thanks, Doc.  
she then said to happy. Mm-hmm. His dressings need to be changed every day. As long as he doesn't move around too much, he should be fine.  
Thanks.  
Jax asks Tara. Did you sleep okay?  
she replied. Yeah.  
he said to her. Yeah?  
I said, Cameron. Irishman good to go?  
he replied to me. Yeah.  
he told Tara. Thanks, Doc.  
my mom then asked everyone leaving. Ready for the road trip, kids?  
Sack said to charry before kissing her goodbye. Just in case.  
Be safe.  
she replied to him. Okay.  
Happy. said Let's go, as he helped walked the Irishman to the truck.  
he replied. Thank you.  
my mom. said to Charry.  
No more burning down sh1t.  
she replied, Right.  
I then pull Charry to the side out of ear range of my mom and told her. you pull that shit about snitching in front of me  
or put your self before the Club I am going to beat your ass Got that?  
she looked at me scared and replied I hear you, Eva. I then walked her to the Truck and she got in and Got on my bike next to my brother  
Tara got on his bike._

_End of Chapter  
_

* * *

_Author Note.  
I know its been a Minute  
But like I typed before if people don't leave Reviews  
I won't no if people really like it but seeing as over  
1000 people have read this yeah... anyhow some of you might read my story thinking  
it's following the show to a tooth you would be wrong just wait tell later also the 3rd part/season  
is my favorite not only that but in my story its where the story kicks in high gear.  
Now if you're new to my story welcome if you ben since day 1 thank you please review  
and it will come faster anyhow Il type to you all later and Happy V-Day._


	15. Carpincho

last time you read.

Unser then said to us.  
Dispatch is in a separate office. She won't hear us.

Jax replied. You gotta get a message to him. They're trying to use the RICO act against the club. You gotta tell Otto he can't give them any info, all right?  
I said to her. Nothing. No matter how small or old. sh1t. Okay. All right?  
Luann replied. I'll tell him.  
Jax and me said All right. he then asks charry. What are they asking you?  
she replied to him.  
Jax, you gotta-you gotta take me with you, man. Please. I can't. That bitch wants to send me back to Nevada. I'm gonna do hard time, like a hundred goddamn years. I can't do that. Your mom's right. I'll rat if I stay in here. I'll rat! Come on! Please. Please take me with you.

I told her.  
or I could kill you now  
she replied to me. noo just take me with  
she then looked at Jax saying pleases.

_my mom. said to Charry.  
No more burning down sh1t.  
she replied, Right.  
I then pull Charry to the side out of ear range of my mom and told her. you pull that shit about snitching in front of me  
or put your self before the Club I am going to beat your ass Got that?  
she looked at me scared and replied I hear you, Eva. I then walked her to the Truck and she got in and Got on my bike next to my brother  
Tara got on his bike._

_now time for the story.  
_

* * *

later in the week, earlier in the morning  
I woke up and got out of bed  
putting my Cut on seeing as I slept in my sky blue shirt  
I put my jean shorts on and brush my hair thinking I can't  
wait to see what happens today.  
I walked out of my room and into the Chapel saw some of my fellow brothers and  
my actual older brother Jackson. Clay was on the Phone with who I don't know

Clay talking on the Phone. Yeah.  
No, me too. A'ight. Thanks, Jason.  
Jackson asked Clay. Rosen?  
Clay replied back to him. Yeah. Luann's in the clear. Otto- not so much.  
Tigs asked clay, Why? What happened?  
Clay Laugh a little. and said. He shattered Stahl's face.  
I took a Cig I was fin to light out of my mouth and laugh.  
Tigs said I love that man.  
Clay said. he wanted to prove he was going to Rat.  
we're clear of the ATF ladies and Germs.

The Guys Just laugh

* * *

later in the Day, I heard Someone say Clay Cops!  
the A Group of Cops and ATF Goons Came in the clubhouse/hotel building  
Saying Down Get down everyone down I was in the hallway walking with my brother to see what was happening and A Cop pushed my brother on the wall and I push the agent off of him but I was Tase by an Agent. I feel down but I didn't pass out and then I Saw Agent Sthal walking with a broken nose  
saying . Robert Munson, you're under arrest for the murder of Brenan Hefner.  
Bobby replied. Who? a cop said to bobby while handcuffs were being put on him You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you... in a court of law.  
Clay said. I'll call Rosen, Bobby. You just sit tight.  
Sthal kicked him and he Grunts in pain. my mom said to Sthal Hey! Bitch! she then Spits at her. Stahl then kicks my mom. while Clay was in pain Grunting. some random Man I believe was an agent said. Oh! Easy now! Sthal said to my mom after kicking her in the stomach Hey! Manners, darling. Manners. my mom Groans.  
I said to Sthal. hey, bitch don't fucking kicked my mom you no nose skank. she then turns towards me and smiled and then told her men were done here they all then left.

* * *

later in the club chapel, we are having Chruch.

Juice talking to got Bobby at Federal Plaza in Stockton. A.T.F. Says they got an eyewitness saw Bobby kill Hefner.  
Clay asked. What? Jax, is that possible?  
From my and Eva's end, it was all clear.  
Clay said. sh1t's a goddamn bluff.  
I replied. You can't charge somebody on a bluff. Whatever they got, it's real.  
Chibs says. Who is the b*st*rd witness?

Tigs Says. We're a man short.  
Where's Ope?  
Juice replied to Tigs. called every number. There's no answers.  
I replied. Yeah. I tried Donna's phone too.  
Piney replied to us. Maybe Donna changed the goddamn home phone.

Jax says. A' and Eva well go get him.  
Tigs replied. Well, you two better find him. Now,  
Jax replied. what the hell does that mean?  
Tiggs replied. Only one other member was witness to that hit.  
One of them's in jail, and the other one-

Jax replied cutting him off. Hey! Don't even say it, asshole!  
Tigs replied. You better curb your disrespect.  
I said to Tigs. you better watch what you say to your Vp  
Asshole!.  
tigs said to me. you should not even be a member Your A female Eva.  
it's a joke your even at church so be quiet and let the Men Talk.  
I replied to tigs in anger. what!? I have my patch I  
made my path into this club you son of a bitch. I was fin to charged at him but Jax stopped me and

Clay said, Everybody's nerves are fried, but we can't unravel here! Now Jax and Eva are gonna go get him, and they're gonna bring him back here... and we're gonna find out what this is.  
Piney said. The only reason my son isn't here... is 'cause he doesn't know what happened.  
Jax said. Exactly.

* * *

into theme: to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye

* * *

during the search for Opie me and Jax decide to go ask Unser so we head  
a Female cop says to follow her so we do we go to the jail cells.

A female blonde cop says to us. You got one minute.  
A.T.F. Finds out, she'll have a fit.  
Jax replied. Thanks, Candy.  
she replied. Sure thing.  
Jax asked Unser. What the hell are you doing in here, man?

Unser replied. Stahl's detaining me for questioning.  
I say, Jesus Christ. and ask Unser. so You got any idea what happened to Ope? His whole family's gone.  
He replied to me. I don't know Eva. Ask Hale. He's Stahl's little errand boy.  
Jax replied. He's more than that. the Other night when we were in here, he was face down in that shit.  
Unser Scoffs Saying. Idiot.

I said. well, that's just Gross.  
I mean with her? the wicked witch eww.  
Jax said to Unser We gotta find Ope, man.  
You hear anything, you'll let me or Eva know?  
Unser replied. Of course.  
Jax replied A'ight. Hey. Thanks, man.

after talking Unser  
me and Jax decided to head back to  
Opie's neighbor Hood

* * *

Jax asked What time was that? (He was asking what time she saw Opie and his family leave.  
she replied. Headlights woke us up. Must've been around 2:30. There were three black sedans.  
The whole family left, took bags with them. Is he in trouble again?  
I replied to her. we don't know. but Thanks.

( after talking to his Neighbor  
we decided to head back to TM  
as we pull up we saw our mom and  
short women with grey silver hair.

* * *

Jax said to our mom. What's Opie's mom doing here?  
she replied to him. She's picking up her grandkids from the Department ofJustice facility.  
I replied. Oh, my God.  
My mom said to us asking I need answers  
you two Opie get picked up on that Hefner shit?

Jax said to Opie's mom. Hey, Mary.  
she replied to him. What the hell did my kid do this time?  
Jax replied. yeah, nice to see you too.

* * *

later in the Chapel with the Rest of Samcrow.  
Jax said to the guys. Feds picked him up in the middle of the night.  
Juice asked. He go out in cuffs?  
I replied to him. Neighbors say no.  
Clay said for all of us to hear. Ope's debt's been cleared. Federal wire transfers.

I replied. maybe It's a setup?  
Tigs replied. Maybe. Or he gave Bobby up. Now he's gone witness protection.  
Jax asked. Why? If he wasn't arrested, what's the leverage?  
Who knows how long they've been chipping away at him, Jax? Hell, A. T. F?  
They could've gotten to him while he was still in Chino.

I said That's some paranoid sh1t.  
Tigs says. Is it? I mean, is it? Opie's been a miserable prick since he got out.  
Maybe they've offered him a new, debt-free life-just what Donna wanted.  
Jax replied. Ope's not a rat. He did five years for this club.  
Tigs replied. Maybe he doesn't want to do 25 more.

Clay says I'm going to see Rosen tomorrow.  
We'll get some clarity.  
Give us a minute.  
Everyone even me said. Of course.  
(the guys left in front of me leaving me to close the door I put my back up against the wall and listen in.

Claying talking to Jax you and I both love Opie.  
I don't want to believe this sh1t either. But...  
we gotta prepare ourselves for a truth we may not like.  
Jax replied. He'd never sell out the club.  
Clay replied. And what if he did?

Jax said. Then I'll kill him myself. ( he left the room I was behind the door so he did not see me,  
Clay, then called me in so I went into the chapel closing the Door.  
I asked Clay. yeah, what you Want pres?  
Clay said to me. First I wanted to say Sorry for Tigs bullshit he was saying Earlier  
you're right you Earn you patch and Cut don't let it get you.

I replied. he thinks so little of me so I am. going to Go out there  
and kick his ass and see what he thinks then as (I fin to get out of my Chair.  
clay said to me. Eva, what do you think I should do about Opie?  
I replied. well, Clay, we don't know shit for certain so you wait on it.  
Clay replied and if he is Rat and Jax can't do it?

I replied to Clay. Clay, I did a lot for this Club as you already know  
so if someone a Rat or a Pig basically a threat or enemy  
I will kill them without a doubt we done here?  
He said yeah we're done, Eva.

( I then left the Chapel. and went into the bar area  
I saw Tigs sitting on a barstool I walked up to him  
saying hey Brotha he turns to me and looked at me  
I then punched him in the nose knocking him  
from his stool, He got up and swang a left punch at me  
but I steep to the side dodging his punch but he caught my Lip  
with a right cutting it, I then backed up and he charged at me  
But I knee him in the face busting his Nose.  
Clay then  
Came out saying that's enough you're done now  
Hug and squash it.  
so we hug he got a little blood on my shirt. and he smiled saying That was fun Sorry for Earlier  
you earned my respect. I then laugh and headed outside  
and Got on my bike turn on my music and listen to won't back Down by Reel Big fish.  
and headed to find Jax.

* * *

(I walked in saw my mom and brother talking I saw blonde in a wheelchair holding my nephew my mom said to my brother.  
Little family reunion?  
he asked. How long have you been watching?  
she replied. Since 1978.  
he replied to her. She just wants to hold her kid. You of all people should get that.

Do you think she has a right to hold that baby?  
I said to her. Every mom should get a chance with there kid.  
even if she did some dumb shit.  
Jax then says to our mom. she's right mom and As much of a right as I do. Look, Mom, I wasn't shooting crank, but I bailed on that kid too.  
I'm making up for that now. She just wants the same chance.

My mom asked Jax. Is she clean?  
He replied. Yeah. Checking into a halfway house next week.  
Staying at the Ramada till then.  
My mom replied. Her bags are at your house. She might as well stay there  
Jax replied. Really?  
she replied. Well, your sister has a point. you said she's trying to make up for her mistake. I'm all about second chances.  
I laugh and Jax said to her. No, you're not.  
she then asked us. So anything new on Ope and Bobby?  
I replied nope. No, nothing.  
she said. I don't care what anybody says. Opie didn't rat.  
Jax replied we know. Thanks, Mom.

my mom then looked at me asked baby  
I almost forgot to ask what happen to your lip it looks like it was bleeding is that blood on your shirt  
I replied. Yeah Tig caught me with a right  
Jax looked at me confuse and asked you got into a fight with Tig?  
I replied to him yup knocked him off his Stool and knee his face his nose was gushing with Blood.

My mom said to me. well, at least you won. you two good now?  
Jax replied to me. Jesus Christ Eva  
I replied we hugged so yes I think were good Clay Stoped us from going too far.

* * *

(later tomorrow morning I wake up and put my cut on and go downstairs and see my brother and Opie I can hear him tell Opie.  
Come on. They're all waiting then they walked in.  
Piney Laughs and asks. How are you doing, Son?  
Opie replied I'm good. I'm good.  
Chibs said. Good to see you back here.

I said to Opie Welcome home brother. You okay?  
Opie replied. Yeah. Ty Eva  
I told and Jax Ope lets Go on in.  
Chibs said. Hold on. Phones, please. ( we all went inside and sat down and Piney asked Clay  
Where's Tig?

Clay replied to him. he will Be here in a minute. I appreciate you coming in, Ope. It says a lot.  
Jax says to Clay. It says he's not a rat.  
Clay said to Opie. We got one member in jail, and another in a wit-pro facility. You can understand my worry.  
Opie replied. Yeah, I know how this looks- what Stahl has done. She set me up to look like a rat. It's all a lie. She threatened me with my own club. I don't know who the hell the witness is, but it sure as shit ain't me.  
She tried to turn Donna against me, offered her that whole wit-pro bullshit dream.  
But she turned it down. She could've walked away. Trusted me that if I came in here and had the chance to tell you guys the truth... that I could make this right. So I'm just saying that... getting squeezed made me realize I can't do this with one foot out the door.  
I'm here. I'm in. No more doubt. No more mistakes.

I said. to Opie, You're a good man, Thank you for trusting us  
My brother for coming here for coming Home.  
Opie said. TY Eva for saying that. (he then asked Clay. I good with you, Clay? The M. C?  
Clay replied. Yeah. We're good.  
Chib says. Ah! Good news,

Juice said. Opie. Great news.  
Piney said. Hey. I'm proud of you, Son.  
Opie replied. Thanks, Pop.  
Jax said to Opie. See? It's all good, bro.  
Piney said. Jax. Think I could buy you, kids, a drink?  
I said to them. I got a doobie.

* * *

end of the Chapter.  
Arthur note.  
So yeah what you think?  
I know what some of you may be thinking but no  
the story Won't follow show it at least not completely  
anyhow Keep reading lol You will see. the next one will come faster.  
Anyhow Type to you later


	16. A new home in a Crib

Last time you read

(I walked in saw my mom and brother talking I saw a blonde in a wheelchair holding my nephew my mom said to my brother.  
Little family reunion?  
he asked. How long have you been watching?  
she replied. Since 1978.  
he replied to her. She just wants to hold her kid. You of all people should get that.

My mom asked. Do you think she has a right to hold that baby?  
I said to her. Every mom should get a chance with there kid.  
even if she did some dumb shit.  
Jax then says to our mom. she's right mom and As much of a right as I do. Look, Mom, I wasn't shooting crank, but I bailed on that kid too.  
I'm making up for that now. She just wants the same chance.

now on with the story

* * *

Opening Thame  
to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no  
thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and  
cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye

* * *

I came into the chapel and sat down.  
Clay said. Our retainer with Rosen is good for one more week.  
if this keeps going we will need more money.  
I replied back. but Clay we got everything on rebuilding the gun warehouse  
he replied. I know I know.

juice Walks in and sits down says. I just talk to Alvarez.  
the Mayans want guns They want them right away.  
Jax said. but we ain't got nothing sell  
I then said. the Irish don't start shipping till next month.

Clay said. well ok then.  
we will pull security surpluses we will them those.  
CHibs says. wait a minute I taught we didn't sell those  
Jax replied to him. we Don't  
Clay said. but we should as a goodwill Gesture

They give us half the cash in advance.  
Jax replied. It leaves us nothing to protect the club.  
Clay said. I'm out of ideas here, Jax.  
I said. If we take to long and don't jump on this deal, we lose it I am guessing?  
Clay replied. you would be right Eva

I said. well shit  
Jax said. but ATF is still in charming probably watching us.  
should we risk it?  
Clay said. we can do this smart  
we set up two different locations in Oakland.  
I said. ok, I get 1 drop weapons the other drop money.  
smart I didn't know you had it in you, Clay.

Opie said. why would they still be watching us?  
Clay replied. maybe because you didn't turn  
there probably pissed now.  
ok me Eva and Jax at one Location  
Tigs I want you and Opie at the other.

* * *

later in the day, I walked into a room and saw Opie and Jax talking inside getting the Aks together  
Opie said. hey Man if you think I am walking into something here?  
Jax said. Look at the last few months, man.  
The warehouse gets blown up. Mayans tried to kill Clay.  
Bobby's in jail.  
I added my two cents. We got A.T.F. Trying to stick RICO up our ass.  
Jax replied hey sis. and that as well Ope How much longer do you think this club's got? We're better than this, man.  
My old man? He saw the nightmare coming.  
He was smart, Ope. Way smarter than me.  
He had ideas about where to take the club.

I said Jax is right. our dad had Ideas  
Legitimate ways to earn.  
Jax said. He knew. Sam Crow's got to change to survive.  
Opie replied. Clay will never walk away from running guns. I know.  
Jax said. yeah, he made that clear.

* * *

later in the day, I was with Jax and Clay showing the Gun surplus to the king of Tacos Alvarez  
things we're going Smooth they we're talking but. then the 9ers show up driving in a  
two-door car shooting they hit some of Alvarez Men me Jax and Clay took Cover then  
Jax told me and Clay to lay some fire Down for Him so me and Clay begun shooting at the 9ers  
I clipped one in the arm Jax then Backed the car up telling us to get in.

* * *

Later that day back in the compound.  
Opie talking to me Jax Tiggs and Clay saying.  
was this mistake or was Loy sending us a message?  
I said. this a problem.

Jax said. yeah, this could be the worst-case scenario.  
9ers want us dead Mayans won't trust us.  
I then said. we well lose our Customer base if that happens.  
Opie then said. and gain two huge beefs broke with no Guns.

Jax's phone then rings and he says shit its Gemma he answers then says  
me and Eva our on the way. while walking off he then said Yeah be there in a few he then put his cell phone in his pocket  
he walked back up to us saying me and Eva are going to go pick up my kid

clay replied to him. we need something Good  
you two go get him.  
Jax said alright see you at house  
me And Jax got on our bikes and rode off.

* * *

me Jax and wendy walked up to Tarra and my mom he said hey to them with a smile.  
he then says hey little man as he takes his sons out of my mom's arms.  
me and Jax wendy our mom and Tara walk into Jaxs House me and Jax see a nomad  
with a cute redhead. Clay Says to us they just got into charming  
his name is Chase the Nomad then Put his hand out to shake but  
instead me and Jax pulled him in hugging him saying welcome to charming  
Chase says to us this my fiancee Amelia.

I am sitting in the living room watching everyone while I chat with Amelia  
she was going on about how she thinks it's Cool I am a Son even tho  
I keep telling her my cut says daughter of anarchy. I saw Jax and Tara  
kiss and then he said il be right back I could hear a slap I then Laugh a little  
Thinking to myself Jax probably got slapped. Tara then comes out the backroom  
upset she grabs her keys and leaves out the door I saw Jax say to Juice  
do me a favor make sure Tara gets home okay.

I got up and went to talk with Donna Opie and Jax because Amelia was annoying me but she followed  
after we talked me and Amelia went outside with Opie Donna and their kids to see them off.

we watched Tigs come out and get on his bike and drive off Donna said to Opie  
she wants to come back and help my mom and me clean Opie said for her to stay he well take the kids home.  
Donna said to Opie. Got some Cash because my mom needs powder for the Dishwasher.

I said to them. I got some Opie I ride with her pick me up some Cigs and stuff  
Opie said. ok Eva thanks Amelia then ask if she could come with I said sure I took the keys to Opies Truck  
Amelia got in the back while I sat in the front waiting on Donna to hop in I heard the kids say later Mommy  
I then started to drive while Amelia Lay down in the back I saw black four-door Suv in my rearview and told Donna to get  
Down then bullets rang out I try to breathe looked over at Donna she had blacked she was bleeding I then blacked out.

* * *

end of chapter/ S1  
Author note:  
So that's the end of season one of my book what you think?  
no there is no chapter 13 lol  
yes I am still working on the story  
but now that I got hang fo this I am going to put up another story Idk what it's going to be about \  
I know I said you will nothing from me tell this is done True but I also said I will keep going unless something happens to me  
so yeah I will work on both stories anyhow I hope you, my readers, our safe in the world with the CV going around  
you don't know so here's something for you to stay inside play your game watch a show ( S.O.A / Mayans Mc. )  
read a story on Fanfiction hell if your up for it make one but please stay safe and that's Dubble for you people who  
gotta go to work like me Tell next time readers Type to you later


	17. the first time I bleed part 1

Author Note so theme Song is called the life of an outlaw I made it myself for this story I was inspired by the opening song in the show.  
ok for this season/part there well be changes  
if you see * in the chapter title it means its about Eva her past etc.  
if you see: next to a name like this Jax: it means that person is talking  
in case you didn't realize if you see a line that means a new scene in the  
chapter or right before the chapter or after the theme intro  
if you this ( ...) the bubble, not the dots it means Eva talking to her self  
and last, sometimes Eva might talk to the readers normally at the beginning of the chapter why you ask? because  
well I am trying something new anyhow I am done talking about what has change enjoy the story

* * *

so you read might have read last time how I got shot well let me tell you about the first time I bleed for the club  
it was a few months after I was patched in I had recently turned 19 it was July something and I was In Red Deer, Alberta  
with my Club. now unlike Samrcro we didn't deal with Guns we deal with Car parts and stolen High End cars. but there's another Club near us  
who is making trouble so lets begin.

* * *

Opening Thame  
to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no  
thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and  
cross that Line because in the end you gotta look this life in the eye

* * *

I was sitting in our Chaple our Table was Light brown it had a reaper Sitting on a red deer  
holding A cristal ball with the Anarchy symbol on it. there was 6 people besides me who made up our chatter  
there was Will my President there was Ian my Vice President there was Derek the Treasuer we had Peter our Road captain and Spencer  
the sergeant At-arms. will was a old Timer Like Clay Ian he had muscles Derek was smart he had Glasses he looked like a nard  
but he was outlaw trust me. Peter was heavey Set but he was good on the road had a big beard like wow. then there was Spencer  
he was Young way older then me but young he was standing at 6'3 slim always ready to fight.

* * *

Will and Ian walked in and looked at me saying goodmoring to me  
Me: hello Guys so what we doing today?  
Ian: we well talked about in a few durning chruch

the rest of our chatter walked in and sat down,

Will: ok Peter lets hear about this Ride.  
Peter: The Car is A conquest knight xv  
Derek: the price Range is 800K we well get 4  
Peter: The engine provides 325 hp (242 kW) and 400 pound-feet (540 N⋅m) of torque, while the diesel engine offers 300 hp (220 kW) and 660 pound-feet (890 N⋅m) of torque.

Ian: remind me who wants it?  
Me: who has it? I am guessing were stealing it?  
Peter: yeah Eva we're stealing it it would take us 3,000 to 4,000 hours to Build otherwise  
were stealing the Ride from a Simmon Tunt hes a dooms day nut hidding out of a Industrial Space  
it seems this space was bought out.  
Spencer:he probably got some heavey hardware  
a few Men about 25 or so.  
Peter: the guy were getting it for  
is named Anatoly Ivanov.

Me:oh great a russain  
Qustion Spencer you got the 20 on them?  
what kind of hardwear are they using?  
Spencer: there Holding silince FN FAL with Reflex Sights on them.  
and Glock 17's but we well get some firepower of our own from Anatoly Ivanov  
we can keep the Guns as a thank you bump from the Job he well bring them to our location.

Will: ok check the Guns over people  
we barely know this guy lets head outside and wait on him.

* * *

a hour later two cars pulled into our compound  
A russian steps out of the car wearing a nice suit.  
then a bald headed white guy steps out of a car  
the trunk of the car opens up and we saw guns.

Anatoly: Привет, сыновья Анархии. У меня есть оружие, и я не могу справиться  
с этой работой в вашей организации. Меня зовут Анатолий Иванов

bold head guy:MR. Ivanov has said  
hello Sons of Anarchy MC I have the weapons  
as a bump on this job for your organization  
my name is Anatoly Ivanov.

Will: hello Mr. Ivanov you may call me will  
and who are you?

Bald guy:он сказал привет, можешь позвонить  
мне, потом спросит, кто я, сэр.

Anatoly: Скажите им свое имя Спаркс и дайте им знать,  
что у нас в сумках 20 пистолетов «Ак47» и 10 пистолетов «Макаров»  
с ножами, расширенными рамками и рамками из красной фасоли.

Anatoly then got back in the car.

his 2th then said to us.  
you may call me Sparks Mr. Ivanov said  
we have 20 Ak47s and 10 Makarov pistols  
in the bags with slicers extended mags red bean scope and grips.  
he then hands Will a piece of paper with a location of wear to bring the truck.

* * *

end of part one of first timr I blead.


	18. the First time I bleed part 2

A reminder.  
ok for this season/part there well be changes  
if you see * in the chapter title it means its about Eva her past etc.  
if you see: next to a name like this Jax: it means that person is talking  
in case you didn't realize if you see a line that means a new scene in the  
chapter or right before the chapter or after the theme intro  
if you this ( ...) the bubble, not the dots it means Eva talking to her self  
and last, sometimes Eva might talk to the readers normally at the beginning of the chapter why you ask? because  
well I am trying something new anyhow I am done talking about what has change enjoy the story

* * *

last time you read.  
Will my President there was Ian my Vice President there was Derek the Treasurer we had Peter our Road captain and Spencer  
the sergeant At-arms.

he then hands Will a piece of paper with a location of wear to bring the truck.

* * *

Opening Thame  
to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life  
out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no  
thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and  
cross that Line because, in the end, you gotta look this life in the eye

* * *

we had surrounded the Industrial Space that was own by Simmon Tunt  
but as we closed in we heard Gunshots ring out so  
we rush closer to get a better view we wear in pairs I was with Spencer who  
got a look at the gunmen before me.

Spencer: Oh shit! Eva, you got to see this.

I step next to him and looked at the attackers  
I saw a cut on one of the attackers the top rocker  
said Vipers till Death and the patch  
had A viper wrapped around A danger that was piercing a Skull  
and the bottom Rocker said Blackfalds.

Me: son of a bitch it's the Vipers

Spencer had called someone on his prepaid  
saying Will you see this? oh ok, let's get this Done  
he then Hung up.

Spencer: will said we sneak up slowly let them  
kill each other than surprised who is left kill them then steal the truck.  
Me: sounds logical let's do this.

me and Spencer snuck up on the two sides fighting real slow  
we had our Ak47s with silencers on them there was few of them left  
then we heard a crash The Armer truck had crashed through a garage door  
speeding away from our location the driver looked like the Vipers Enforcer  
me and Spencer Jumped up and shot the 3 reminding Vipers killing 2.

Spencer: we well take him back to the clubhouse lets see what his friends are doing here.  
Me: ok lets returned.

* * *

30 minutes later I was waiting outside a door  
for the past 10 minutes. I ben hearing screaming  
why you ask? because Spencer was torturing  
the viper we took. then he opens the door and came up to me saying Chaple  
now so we went into the chapel with the rest of our charter already waiting.

Will: what did we learn Spencer?  
Spencer: well Pres we learn that  
there in Ponoka in some kind of abandoned building and they have about 4 dudes already there.  
Peter: that would take us over half an hour so good it's not far.  
Will: if we can get there before they leave for Blackfield we can kill the rest kill of them hopefully there charter well believe  
they were killed during the robbery now some kill that Viper.  
Spencer: Eva you injure him so you kill him.

I said ok and walked out of the Chaple and to the room that  
Spencer torture the Viper in and open the door and whistles  
I looked at the Viper both his eyes wear missing he then said to me Mercy, please  
I pulled a knife out and moved in closer and laugh and pressed it against his neck  
fuck your Mercy I pushed the knife in his neck halfway letting his scream as he  
bleeds out slowly after I was done I put my knife back and left the room  
I walked back into the Chaple.

Will: well Eva we got some more information  
Me: ok shoot.  
Spencer began talking.

* * *

30ty something Minutes later we were in Ponoka  
outside a Wear house, Will had told us before we breach that  
Victor was his Victor Being this Viper charter's Enforcer  
he was a mean ugly Son of A but yeah We breach a Wearhouse shooting Gunning Down  
Vipers left and right they fire back wounding but not killing any of us we Shot Victor in the  
legs and Arms he dropped his Gun we got up in his face He said there will be payback for this  
you fake as wannabe Grim reapers Will had shoot him in the balls he screamed out in pain  
Will then shoot him in the Neck I took keys off him and hand them to Peter as we left and I got on my bike I felt something coming out of  
my Stumic I put a hand there and then looked at it I said out loud I ben Shot  
I am Bleeding.

* * *

present day.

I had woke up in a Hospital bed  
I looked around me and I saw Donna  
my mom Emily and Tristen

* * *

end of Chapter Author Note The next chapter well returned to the  
SOA Present Story but it Won't start on Episode 1 of S2 you will lean  
why in the chapter anyhow type to you later.


	19. Tears fade away but memories don't

hello, my fellow readers, I am back  
I posted my new story based on star wars during the old republic era.  
I named it whisper.

but I am still working on this so let me remind you on some things  
if you see * in the chapter title it means its about Eva her past etc.  
if you see: next to a name like this Jax: it means that person is talking  
in case you didn't realize if you see a line that means a new scene in the  
chapter or right before the chapter or after the theme intro  
if you this ( ...) the bubble, not the dots it means Eva talking to her self  
and last, sometimes Eva might talk to the readers normally at the beginning of the chapter why you ask? because  
well I am trying something new anyhow I am done talking about what has change enjoy the story

last time read

present day.

I had woke up in a Hospital bed  
I looked around me and I saw Donna  
my mom Emily and Tristen

now time for the chapter

* * *

Thame intro:  
to some people, this life ain't right waking up every day knowing you might have to take someone else life out of there family's sight when you lived the life of an Outlaw you better be right to fight. in the heat of it, there's no  
thinking twice if you ain't ruthless enough you might go insane lose your mind. if you're even thinking twice don't take that Cut and  
cross that Line because, in the end, you gotta look this life in the eye.

* * *

Me: how long Have I been out?  
Donna are you ok? I said that with relief on my face  
Emily: oh Eva your ok! after she had said that she kissed me on my lips.  
Tristen: oh God Eva I taught we had lost you.  
Donna: thanks to your quick warning I only took 2 to the back  
the bullets miss everything important so I had to stay here about 4 weeks  
I was asleep for about 3 days.  
Gemma: oh by baby girl your finally awake you been asleep  
for a month and 3 weeks, I am called your bother.

as she was getting ready to call Jax the door  
opened up and  
Jax Tara and Clay walked in.

Clay: well this is a nice surprised  
Tara oh thank God your up Eva  
some of the other Doctors taught you were not going to make it  
you had ben Shot four-times 2 went trough and two got  
stuck but...Amelia is dead she was hit seven times  
four went into you and three were stuck in here  
she died on location we believe if the last 3 rounds hit you  
you could have died.

Jax: good your alive Sister we got some things to talk about  
hey can you women leave so me and clay  
can discuss club business with Eva?

Everyone but clay and Jax  
had stepped  
out the room

Me: I am going to change in the bathroom first  
then you can let me know what's what.

my mom had left a change of clothes for me in a bag  
I walked in the bathroom and changed  
into a blue pair of jeans and a black tank top.  
and step out saying to Clay and Jax.  
what's the update?

Clay: well we met with our new Irish  
Pipeline the other day an Irish named Cameron Hayes  
and his Son. Edmond.

Jax: we set something up with them  
but it's only short term sis. keeps us in business till the heat dies downs  
the Guns are coming from Jabalia  
said we can run the guns trough northern Cali Oregon Washington

we told them we got out the errand business but  
they brought up that we still got ATF on us that  
I ask whats the deal stay they said we sell ship and store you load your saddlebags  
and deliver charter to charter they said we get 20

he said his son well be are point guy here he told us it was a Win-Win we talked it trough and Voted on it but we can always squash it if you think we should, after all, we did not get your proxy  
I told them they get us Russian Guns so we can keep business in Oakland running we can use their facility to store and assemble told them  
hen we will run there hardware for them up the coast told them it will cost them  
30 percent they said 25 I said 28 and the Russian Stock.  
we voted on it and we agreed.

Clay: but there's more.  
Me: there always is.  
Clay: we talked to Laroy so we no it was not the 9ers  
Jax: so were good with them.  
Clay: we were thinking Alvarez after we took his money and left him  
we had Trmmel look into it black range rover got jacked outside a bar  
in Alameda that same night turn up two days later down the road from the Mayans  
clubhouse in Hayward Mac-10 casings on the floor. the same kind of gun they shoot at you 3 and killed  
Amelia by the end of the day we'll know who shot you because the driver left prints on the dash  
you and Opie and the Normand are the ones to kill him, you those two tigs and Jax.

* * *

Tara walked back in when Clay left the room.  
Tara: Eva your free to but you should rest a few days 3 at least.  
Me: ok I can do that mm Jax I'll see you later at the clubhouse

I then got up put my Lace combat boots on and my cut on it still had my blood on it then left my room.  
and as I walked down the hall I saw Emily  
waiting she waved me Over when I got close Enough  
she kissed me on the lips.

Emily: I am so happy your ok.  
Me: not that I am not happy to see you Em  
but I taught you went to Texas?  
Emily: well about that I missed you  
I tried calling you but Tristen picked up  
and told me you were in the hospital so I got on a bus  
and here I am.  
Me: I see well thank you for coming  
Beautiful.  
Emily: well there is Something Eva  
I heard Tristen crying try to ask her why  
but she would not tell me anything maybe you can try?

I said to here I will look into and that I would Look into it  
I looked at the clock near the Exit and it said three o'clock I then headed  
outside and was happy to see my Bike I hop on it and put my hand into my Cut and found my keys  
I started it up and left the hospital

* * *

I pulled up in front of Opies  
and got off my bike and  
went and knocked on the door  
and Kenny had Opened the Door.

Kenny: hello Aunt Eva I am happy to see you are ok  
thank you for saving my mom.  
Eva: it was nothing Ken your family  
plus she Duck down as I said so it is all good  
hey were your sister?  
Kenny: Ellie is in her Room want me to get her?

I told Kenny no I will talk  
to her in her room, Kenny opened the door all the way  
up and I walked upstairs to Ellie's room and knocked on her door  
She told me to come in.

Me: hello Ellie  
Ellie: Eva your out? she jumped up from her bed and hugged me.  
Me: yup how have you ben? I said while Hugging her back.  
Ellie: I ben ok our you in any pain I was so scared  
when I heard you and mom ben shoot it's too bad Amelia dead.  
Me: agreed she was a little annoying but she did not have to die like that  
so question for you.

Ellie: yes Eva?  
Eva: I know you don't go to the same schools and all  
but do you no Tristen Oswald?  
Ellie: you mean the Girl you call sister?  
who got sexually assaulted at fun town?  
the whole school was talking it's bad about now tho.  
Me: yes that Tristen wait Ellie what do you mean now?  
Ellie: I am not surprised she would not tell you, Eva.  
Eva: tell me what Ellie? what's going on!  
Ellie: I heard a rumor in school that Abigail Reed  
older Sister Camila was picking on Tristen about  
what happened at fun town and making her Cry  
Eva: I see and do they go to charming High?  
Ellie: yes.  
Eva: ok thanks I will cya around kid.  
I then left Opies House and got on my Bike My  
phone Ringed It was Jax so I answered.

Eva: hello dear brother of mine.  
Jax: Hey Eva so We caught the Mayan who shot at you where  
at? I send you the location.  
Eva: I got something to do let the Nomad and Opie deal with him.  
hey, you went to Charming High, right? what time is school out for them?  
Jax: you sure sis? at 4:30 why?  
Eva: I am sure and no reason just curious.  
Jax: ok then I will talk to you later tonight Bobby is getting out tonight.  
Eva: ok cya then I hanged up my Phone and started my bike.  
I first Road to the store to Grab a pop  
than to the School the time was 4:20 I waited then I heard a bell Ring and Saw Tristen  
running out of the School and 3 girls chasing behind her.

Girl 1: oh look at the little slut probably fin to go get on her knees for another Clown  
Girl 2: good one Camila.  
the girl said while laughing

I walked up behind a dirty Blonde girl who was  
Camila and said Boo real loud.

Camila: who the hell are you?  
Tristen: sis?  
Girl 2: Camila that's Eva Teller the one your dad told us about  
who is apart of the Sons.  
Camila: really? your so cool Eva can I sit on your bike?  
how is it to be in an all-boy MC? is it true Jackson is your brother?  
Me: no you can not sit on my bike yes it is true Jackson is one my brother's  
the oldest actually I see you met my little sister.  
Camila: oh who?  
Tristen: she means me.  
Camila: this slut?  
Me: ay little bitch watch how you talk to my Sister.

I then got in her face and stare her down she then looked away scared.  
Me: what is it Camila you can talk all that shit with your friends but you're scared to look me in the face?  
you ain't nothing but a big mouth little girl trying to bully others with her little fake friends.

I then turn around so she can see my cut  
she looked at it and saw the Bullet wholes and blood then looked away again  
I turned to face her again

Me: you see my back I was almost killed recently  
my little sister got raped and Almost died  
you can laugh at her laugh at me I dear you  
you annoying little brat now because I am in a good mode  
I won't slap you silly just say sorry to Tristen  
and don't bully her again ok?

Camila: o ok Eva I am sorry Tristen. she said while  
crying she ran away and her 2 friends follow her.  
Tristen: wow Eva thank you, sis.  
Me: come on your coming with me.

she got on my bike behind me after I sat Down  
I started my bike and we left school grounds  
on our way to our destination, I asked her why didn't she say anything

Tristen: I did not want to snitch sis.  
Me: I am not the law tho Tristen you could had told me.  
Tristen: but you just got out I did not want to worry you.  
Me: Tris I got your back whenever regardless to what I might be going through ok?  
Tristen: ok sis Eva?  
Me: yes?  
Tristen: I love you, sis. she said while holding me tighter.  
Me: I love you to little Sis.

we pulled into the compound it was pretty dark outside I saw the nomad  
who walked up me saying it's done I got off my bike with Tristen  
we went to a table that was sitting outside and sat down I saw others around the outside of the clubhouse  
and a few inside I saw Opie and Donna with there kids at another table eating together.

I saw a car pulled inside the Compound  
and 4 guys got out of it one was wearing a nice suit  
Tiggs and Clay walked up to them I told Tristen to  
wait at the Table and I walked up next to Clay looking at them.

Clay: were closed.  
Man in suit: we're not here for Car repairs.  
I understand you're a Camacho fan.  
Clay: who are you? as he said other members of SAMCROW walked up to us.  
a guy with prison Aryan Ink said to clay just here to give you a little friendly advice.

Clay: and that Advice is?  
Man in suit: we feel it would be best for all parties  
if you stop dealing firearms to the one 9ers a and Mayans MC  
Clay: I have no idea what you're talking about we just Fix Cars and loved Harley  
Tiggs: that's one of Darby's guys with them back there.  
Man in suit: Mr. Darby is one of our supporters

Me: hmm Expensive Car nice Suits all your  
teeth for now anyways must be the top  
of the Aryen food chain huh?

Man in suit: well Eva. What you and your  
club do for a living is up for you and you're maker  
Me: your right it is between us and God so why are you hear  
telling stories and saying what we can and can't do?

Man in suit: I am not here to adjust your moral compass.  
this is only a Reality check. you're a criminal,  
and you're done selling guns to color.

Me: like your any better and there you go again telling stories  
Man in suit: are you gonna shot me, Mr. Trager, in front of all these people?  
Clay: look I don't know what Darby told you? but my Daughter here is right there just stories  
and I don't know you're angle is but let me be real clear nobody Threatens SAMCROW  
Me: and nobody Tells us what we can and can't do.  
Clay: Black Brown Yellow or white  
so why don't you just climb back in you're little german  
Clown car and Drive back Nazi vill Cause the next time  
you piss all over my shoes he will kill you I don't give a fuck how many eyes see him do it.

Man in suit: my shop opens in a few weeks  
till then Enjoy he then puts a box on the ground.  
and he and the other three with him get back in there Car  
one of them said sorry to my mom before getting in the car.  
Clay says to Juice I wanna know everything he hands him a  
card that the Man in the Suit gave him. a few minutes later a car pulls up and bobby hops out.  
Everyone at the party Chears him on and SAMCROW minus me tap him and push him around playfully I went back to the Table Tristen was at.

* * *

end of Chapter.  
Doing this since !3: so what you think? for the chapter the rest of the episode  
in the TV show plays out the same way if you want them faster or got any questions just ask il type to you later. 


End file.
